What is Dead May Never Die
by Number-SE7EN-Mrs.Gluttony
Summary: One fateful night in yoshiwara brings the two together Gin saves her then runs away. Time flows, a belly grows, but no one knows... Involves vampire amanto & a time skip. Main1:ginxtsuki, Main2:hijixoc & a bit of okikagu
1. Prologue:part 1

_**Hello to all new and old readers alike!**_

_**As I said in my other note, if you're an old reader who doesn't want to re-read, I'll provide you with a summary of the changes to the story in the newest Chapter, ch5. and for those of you who are rereading(yay thank you!) there is one thing i should say right off the bat. Gerard's name as been changed to Revon. IDK why but Gerard just wasn'r working for me anymore...**_

_**Ok for anyone who is new, I warn you of cheesiness, fan-girl indulgence and Vampires. Do try to bear with my very sporadic updating habits. thanx**_

_**Now I've combined the entire prologue but since it was sooo damn long I did split it into two parts. And here it is! Much better than before in my opinion, even if a lot of it is the same.**_

_**oh and one more thing that i find silly. I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

...

* * *

Vampire blood, more comely referred to on the street as V. It was the new up and comer drug of choice. It made you stronger, faster, heightened all of your senses exponentially and currently, Sakata Gintoki was pumped full of the stuff. He could hardly even stand up right he was so over loaded with the sheer beauty of the world around him; small mundane things astonished him. The dust particles that fluttered in the moon light seemed to dance to a far off melody he could almost hear, curling and flexing his own fingers was a wondrous mechanical marvel. Sounds, sights and colors he never knew existed were everywhere and in everything. Magnificence in the form of breathy melodic tones overpowered everything else. "G-Gin-Gintoki…" he zeroed in on her and she was the most exquisite thing his new eyes had yet seen. Breathing heavy, blond hair down and dishevelled so unlike usual, beautiful porcelain skin glowing like the moon, her scarred face seemed less a flaw and more of an added sense of tragic beauty, (he was a sadist after all.) Her eyes were glazed looking around her groggily like she was unsure of what was happening. Slowly he registered the fact that she was covered in blood.

"Shit, Tsukuyo." Gintoki rushed to her side trying desperately to get control of his senses and in his haste nearly tripped over a dead body. Hardly taking note of this fact he assessed the woman in front of him but quickly discovered the blood was not hers. Sighing Gin looked back at the headless body on the floor and for the first time where in the hell they were... No lights were on and he realized the room was Brighter than it should be, he glanced up out the broken window at the moon and lost his train of thought once more. It wasn't white like he remembered; it was a big round disco ball of refracted colours that lit up the night as the aurora borealis danced around it.

"Gintoki, please…I-I can't move." Shaking his head he snapped back into focus. Tsukuyo's wrists and ankles where bound by heavy duty manacles. They rattled as she shifted and he remembered what he was doing.

"Right." He quickly patted down the dead body searching for a key. As his hand closed around what he was looking for Gin turned back to the bound woman and eyed the room while unlocking her restraints. It looked abandoned and that's because it was. They were somewhere in the old district of Yoshiwara. He knew this less from looking around and more from swimming through the foggy memory of the few hours prior. Something stupid, he'd done something stupid and troublesome; Tsukuyo was here so she had something to do with it but what…

* * *

**24 hours earlier:**

"Yoshiwara, huh? I must say, it's not all I was expecting." Sonya eyed her brother suspiciously as he walked down the street of the famous red light district, "I mean the ceiling is open." he continued, "What's the point of a town famous for being a place of never ending night, if it doesn't hold up the **night** part of the promise?" he twirled around to meet her gaze, giving her his devilish grin. "Wouldn't you say sister?" Revon wasn't her real brother, and looking at them, no one would mistake them as siblings. Rev was tall with broad shoulders but not bulky. He had elegantly long and pointed features that mixed with his slicked back ebony hair seemed to make his strong jaw line more pronounced. She on the other hand was small framed with a heart shaped face, a button nose and long blond hair. In fact, the only thing that was similar about them was their glowing red eyes…but that had nothing to do with being siblings. That was simply a trait shared by all vampires.

"Are we done here?" she sighed lazily, "or are you still determined to see this 'sun' everyone here is so fond of?"

He gave her a disapproving look. "What can I say, I'm interested in the little pet Housen was so obsessed with that he eventually died trying to keep her by his side."

"How exquisitely romantic." she grumbled sarcastically.

Rev smiled at her, "I think so too." He started off ahead with a small spring to his step. Sonya could only shake her head in exasperation. Unlike her, Rev wasn't kidding, it's not like he didn't know about the part where Housen had crippled the woman or that he was keeping her with him against her will…no, Sonya's adoptive brother just had a warped sense of what was romantic. After all, he had once cut out the voice box of the only woman he had ever loved.

"Revon wait." She called rushing after him. What was his deal today? Rev hated humans. Why was he prancing around mingling when his business on earth was already complete? It took her less than a second to catch up with him. "The sun rises in a few hours." She pointed out, "We should head back to the terminal."

He took her arm and wove it through his own, "but look love, we're here!" Pointing to the building in front of them he halted their progress.

Sonya observed the scene before her; the building's fist floor had an open face that customers could walk into freely. Her eyes fell onto the human her brother was interested in. Beauty emanated from the woman who sat like a queen in her wheeled chair, but not just her looks, Sonya sensed inner beauty in the warm kindness the woman emitted. It seemed infections to all those around her too, everyone within three feet of the personified sun was smiling. Sonya could feel her own mouth tugging up at the corners just watching.

"So she's just another boring human." Rev cut in, wiping any trace of jubilance off her face. "How disappointing…" Sometimes she wondered if her brother could really see anything at all… …oh well at least they were done here she thought. Rev was about to turn away when something caught his eye. "Sonya!" he cried out suddenly crushing her hand in his own. "Tell me you see her!"

Cursing at his painful grip she followed his line of sight. "By the blood of Cain Revon, what are you-" Sonya stopped mid-sentence. No, it couldn't be…she had…she had met her true end years ago. But there she was, making her way toward the woman in the chair. She wore a black kimono with an autumn leaf pattern, her blond hair was done up in a simple fashion and she was smoking a pipe leisurely. And…"wait, look Revon." she hissed pointing at the woman. "Look at her closer, those eyes that scar," the woman's eyes were violet and there were two scars crisscrossing along her forehead and across her left eye. "She's a human. It's not her."

"Leo." He whispered tenderly, like he hadn't heard her at all, he started forward ignoring her protests. Sonya grabbed him forcefully and pulled him away pushing him against a nearby ally wall. He hissed at her baring his fangs.

"**It's not HER!"** she growled flashing her own elongated canines. "Leona is dead, **truly dead!**" she gave him a moment to regain his senses then let go.

He ran his hands through his hair, returning a few renegade strands to order. "Forgive me Sonya, I seem to have lost myself for a moment there." She nodded in acceptance of his apology.

"We should go," she started softly. "Dawn approaches."

Rev held up his first finger, the universal signal for 'one second.' "Excuse me gentlemen," he called out to two men walking close by. They seemed a little rough around the edges but they stopped none the less, probably surprised at being referred to as gentlemen. Rev wasted no time with any kind of small talk, "Would you be so kind as to tell me the name of that lovely young woman next to the lady…Hinowa was it?"

The two men looked over at the woman he was inquiring after, then at each other before finally letting their attention fall back to Rev. "Aye that's Tsukuyo that is."

"Damn scary woman in my opinion."

"A real beauty though, it's a shame about the scar."

"Leader of the Hyakka she is, she'll kill anyone who don't follow the rules around here."

"She ain't for sale nether, damn shame…what I wouldn't give to have a tumble with her."

Revon leveled them with a glare before returning to Sonya's side leaving the two wayward men confused. "Let's go." As they made their way to Yoshiwara's exit, Sonya stared her brother down hard. He finally gave up. "You're burning a hole in the back of my head Sonya, whatever it is just say it!"

"What are you planning?" she probed, "You should leave that innocent girl alone."

Rev smirked slyly "come now Sonya, it's just a simple interest. A little curiosity never hurt anyone yes?"

"Tell that to the cat." She mumbled under her breath. Revon chuckled darkly and seemed to think that was the end of it, but she wasn't buying it, she had known him far too long to be fooled so easily. No matter, whatever scheme he had going in his head, she would make sure things didn't get out of control. She always did.

* * *

**The following evening:**

Gintoki hurried down the streets of Kabukicho not really caring about the people he bumped into or their loud complaints about it ether. He was driven like he seldom was in life by the seriousness in Hinowa's voice when she had told him on the phone that Tsukuyo was missing. She had been investigating a resent outburst in Yoshiwara of the mysterious new drug called V when she disappeared. Last seen with a pale, but very strong individual, who had long braided hair. Gintoki had high tailed it out of the house faster than hell on wheels, not even leaving a note for Shinpachi and Kagura. Who were both out for dinner with that gorilla woman Shinpachi called a sister. If one thing could motivate the sugar loving samurai it was putting his friends in danger, and Christ on a crucifix was Tsukuyo in danger if his thoughts were headed in the right direction. Kamui, Kagura's Psychotic older brother, was a Former Capitan of the Harusame space pirates who were well known for drug trafficking, he had also technically been in charge of the Yoshiwara district. He was one of the strongest people Gin had ever met and pale as a fucking ghost. Kamui also wanted to kill him. Gin quickened his pace.

"Oi Hinowa" Gin called out as he burst into her house, he found her in her wheel chair next to another woman he had never met before, but was somehow familiar looking. Momentarily stunned he stood in the door way awkwardly. She had blond hair that was long even though it was tied back she was pasty white, almost ill looking but had a strange eerie grace about her. Her eyes were glowing red and that's what he knew was off, if her eyes were a little lighter, more brown, and her hair maybe, if it was short…she would look just like someone else… …but for the life of him he couldn't remember who.

"Sakata-san" Hinowa's soft voice saved him from his strange inner confusion. "You have perfect timing; this lady here says she knows where Tsukuyo is." Gin eyed the woman sceptically

"Is it Kamui? Did he finally come to collect?" he asked. "That rat tailed bastard, If it's a fight he wants I'm right here! Why would he take Tsukuyo of all people?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrows nit down perplexed by his words. "Kamui?" she shook her head "I don't know this Kamui you speak of, but I know who has taken your friend."

Now it's Gin's turn to be confused. "Oi oi you mean someone other than a Yato was able to get the jump on that terminator woman?"

"Sakata-san" Hinowa cut in gently, "why don't you let our guest explain herself. He sighed and the woman bowed her head in thanks to Hinowa.

"Your assumption of Yato involvement is understandable, after all our race is most similar to there's than any other." She gestured to her arm, "Pale skin from lack of sunlight, a thirst for blood though in different ways and strength that is beyond human limitations, these are the similarities between the Yato clan and my own race of Vampires."

"Wait! Stop!" Gin interrupted, "Vampires? You're kidding right? This is all just a joke right, I can go home now can't I"

"Sakata-san" Hinowa's Soft Voice could barely be herd over Gintoki's ranting, his voice increasing with volume and dread.

"I refuse to believe this! Oi you think I'm some gullible kid you can trick? Vampires belong in the category of ghosts and goblins and FICTION" he started laughing, a forced and panicked sound that made the two women look at him in utter confusion. The blond vampire moved toward him

"Um…could you by any chance…" Gintoki Quickly stumbled away into the wall

"BACK DEMON!" he shouted making a cross with is fingers. She stared at him a moment too shocked to respond, and then she burst into laughter unable to help herself. It was a tinkling musical sound and it made Gintoki lower his hands back to his sides ashamed.

"Sorry" she said through her hand" I just find it interesting that a person who would rush in to save a friend, even when he thought said friend was in the hands of a Yato, could also be afraid of ghost and horror stories." Gin grimaced at her, unconvinced of her seeming friendliness. "I will explain the situation a little better. Perhaps that will convince you of my harmless intentions." Hinowa Wheeled over to them and gestured them to sit, both obliged.

"I shall keep things brief as we are pressed for time." With Hinowa's blessing wave for her to go on, she cleared her throat and resumed. "Vampires are not these terrible monsters that pray on living creatures, well…" she hesitated for half a second making her bold stamen less convincing. "At least…all of us aren't like that." She shook her head getting back to her point. "What I'm saying is your friend's life is not in imminent danger, in fact I know for certain my brother will not want her harmed."

"Your brother!?" Gin exclaimed in both shock and anger. Was this woman in on it? His hand went to his wooden sword before she raised her hands in surrender.

"Please let me finish. Yes my Brother has taken your friend but I do not condone his actions which is why I am here. My brother and I merely stopped on this planet for a brief stay to conduct some business. In one of his dealings my brother heard of this town that was supposedly the town of eternal night. I'm sure you can imagine the appeal to vampires like us. We came and were met by disappointment to find out that it was no longer like what we'd heard."

"We freed our self's." Hinowa cut in bravely. "With the help of Sakata-san of course, and we have been very fortunate since."

"Yes well unfortunately for you," The Vampire lamented. "My brother found something else he coveted much more than a false night sky."

"Tsukuyo." Gintoki said all traces of his earlier fear gone, leaving just the anger.

She nodded, "I know he did not do it himself I was keeping too close an eye on him for that, but tonight I overheard him telling an underling of his to meet him with the girl later, I knew someone would be coming for her but I was too late to stop it."

"Why?" Hinowa asked. "What does he want her for?"

The vampire shook her head "All you need to know is my brother always gets what he wants and this time it's her…if you value your friend I would go to her now." She reached into her pocket and brought out a map drawn on paper and handed it to Gintoki. "Oz, the one who took her is a young vampire but still strong…"hesitantly she pulled out something else, a syringe filled with a deep red liquid. "Take this, if things get too intense…." She hesitated but eventually handed it over with an almost reluctant look. "Use it. Stick it in a main artery," as Gin was about to take it she pulled it away once more her eyes filled with strong caution. "but only if you really need it."

Gin nodded his understanding before taking the Vial. Looking at the map then the syringe, he thanked her as he hurried out the door. Hinowa watched him go concern painted on her features. The lady vampire sighed and Hinowa patted her arm. "Thank you child for helping us, you needn't worry too much. Sakata-san is Yowshiwara's saviour after all." She smiled warmly. "You haven't even told me your name yet."

The blond vampire looked upon Yoshiwara's sun and smiled "It's Sonya"

* * *

Gin considered the building before him, it didn't look all that welcoming, being abandoned and currently housing a potentially very deadly vampire and all. His fingers curled tightly around his wooden sword, for once it would give him the upper hand he needed and like a long stake he planned to drive it through this blood suckers cold dead heart if Tsukuyo was hurt. He approached with caution navigating the halls slowly waiting for an attack. Then her muffled moans filled his ears calling him to action. Silently stalking forward doing his best to hide his presents, he peaked through the crack of the door. Tsukuyo was bound with thick chains in the corner looking disoriented, above her stood a tall man with his back to Gin. His black hair was shaved on the sides and spiked up like a Mohawk, at the nape of his neck his hair was long and gathered into several small braids that fell down his back. The vampire held a syringe like the one Gin had.

"Here's a small taste of your future love." Roughly he turned Tsukuyo's head to the side and stuck her in the jugular. Her eye's widened and her body started to shake.

Gin burst into the room full speed, sword raised to strike. Just as he was about to connect with the vampire's head he seemed to vanish before Gin's eye's. He then felt a crippling blow to his side sending him crashing into the wall. "Oi oi," Gin complained as he coughed up blood, "it ain't enough your strength is second only to a yato, you're also faster than even my eyes can follow? Give me a break here I'm not as young as I used to be you know."

The vampire laughed deeply. "I also herd you coming. Your heart beat gave you away while you were lurking outside the door" He smiled at Gin sadistically. "Come for the hooker have you?" Gin glared hard at the vampire, his grip tightened on Lake Toya as he regained his fighting stance.

"Gintoki?" Tsukuyo asked in confusion. Gin slowly made his way toward her and the vampire Oz made no move to stop him.

"You ok?" he asked keeping his guard up and attention fixed on the vampire.

"I feel funny" Gin spared her a quick glance noting she was physically unhurt. "Gintoki your hair is so beautiful!" she gasped in awe. Mentally on the other had he wasn't so sure.

"What's wrong with her?" Gin demanded as Tsukuyo reached out with her bound hands to try and touch him. Oz shrugged

"Nothing much just shot her up with a couple doses of V juice." He tapped the inside crease of his arm. "Vampire blood does all kinds of fun things to a human. I gave her a diluted dose of course, but she needs to have enough stamina to keep up with master Rev when he gets here if you know what I mean." Oz wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Gin who scowled and clicked his tongue at the vampire.

"Tsh, No amount of drugs will ever make this one put ou-" Both Tsukuyo's hair kunai flew at his skull and he barely dogged them "OI! IF YOU HAVE A WEPON USE IT ON THE ENEMY!" Oz snickered at their antics and stepped closer making Gin move in front of Tsukuyo protectively.

Oz Smirked, "Haven't we proved this already? I'm 100 times faster than you will ever be." Gin charged the vampire who sneered in return but at the last second Gin changed the direction of his swing slashing the vampire across the face where he hadn't been a second before. Oz hissed and backed away his canines' elongating into fangs as he touched his bloodied face which was already healing. "Now that pisses me off." he growled as he moved to a full out assault on Gintoki. Gin was the Shiroyasha again, all his old senses, instinct and muscle memories awakened but still he was only managing to block little more than half of what the vampire dished out. One or two odd hits here and there were all he was managing to land and they were all healing. He needed to think of something. Last time when he had fought Housen he hadn't been alone, and even though Housen had more physical strength, Oz was a lot faster. Housen hadn't healed ether, which was becoming a real pain. He though Tsukuyo was saying something and the sudden distraction made him leave an opening. Another critical blow sent him sprawling to the floor his head landed hard and he laid there dazed for a few seconds.

Oz licked Gin's blood off his fingers red eyes glowing brightly. "Huh…" he mused, "your blood is really sweet." Gin coughed up more of his apparently sweet blood and tried desperately to get to his feet, but he was bruised, battered and broken with no plan of action whatsoever. He glanced at Tsukuyo who was fighting against the chains that bound her and yelling encouraging words for him to get up and keep fighting. Gintoki blinked twice astounded. They were bending... The chains, she was actually warping those thick chains. Suddenly he remembered what was in his pocket and discreetly he reached for it.

Oz was looking at Tsukuyo now "Hey Bitch shut the fuck up!" he stocked over and grabbed her chin roughly with one hand, lifting her clear off the ground like she was but air. "You should be honoured the master even looked twice at you. Yet here you are, crying for your boyfriend who is already dead!" Tsukuyo spit in his face and he struck her hard with the back of his hand.

Gin had fished out the syringe from his pocket. Looking at the consistency his suspicions where correct, the vile was filled with blood and not diluted blood ether, pure vampire blood. This wasn't a good idea, who knows what the hell was going to happen… it didn't take him two seconds to decide to just fuck it. Tsukuyo had just been back handed so hard her cheek bone may well have shattered and sooner or later Oz was going to turn his attention back on him. Well he wasn't going to do this shit half assed, he plunged the needle right into his heart giving only a small grunt of pain as he pushed all the contents straight into his blood stream.

The affect was instantaneous he felt the pain of his limbs ebbing away and strength like none he had ever felt before filled him like a rapid fire. He sprang into action, moving so fast the room blurred around him he seized the vampire's wrist that held Tsukuyo feeling the bones break between his fingers, causing him to let go of the woman as she tumbled to the ground.

Oz jerked up his startled gaze to meet Gin's and felt a cold chill of fear at what he saw. His crimson eye's were glowing in a way that no human eyes should. Gin seized the opportunity the hesitation provided to make good on his promise. He thrust his wooden sword through the vampire's heart.

"Don't Fucking touch her you filthy scumbag." Oz's eye's widened in a final moment of astonishment and pain, then his skin started to turn ashen and his eye's blackened. Gintoki swiftly yanked out his sword with a sickening yet satisfying sound and burying his fist in the unruly Mohawk, loped of the vampire's head for good measure. The vampire's headless body collapsed to the ground spraying his blood in a wide arc, catching Tsukuyo in its path. "S-Sorry" Gintoki mumbled feeling woozy as he tossed the head aside; it thudded away across the wood floor. The blood coursing through Gintoki's veins started to take its full effect on him, slowly all things went black.

* * *

"Why have you helped us?" Hinowa asked the vampire as she poured herself some tea. Sonya had tried to leave right after Gintoki rushed out, but Hinowa had insisted that she stay at least for a little while. Sighing Sonya contemplated she should say. Help was a strong word; she had done practically nothing other than most likely send that man to his death. If Sonya really wanted to help them she would have rescued the girl herself. But…directly apposing her brother like that was…well, it felt wrong, even if she did think his actions were misguided.

Hinowa gestured with inquiry to the cup in front of her. Sonya shook her head in refusal to the offer; after all she didn't eat or drink anything other than blood. The vampire looked upon the sun of Yoshiwara and smiled to herself at the irony of the situation. Hinowa, who was still waiting for a response to her earlier question, furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Well…" Sonya started slowly, "I guess it was less for you and more... a difference of opinion between my brother and me."

Hinowa hummed in understanding, "Regardless, I am much obliged"

Sonya gazed at the human looking so peaceful sipping her tea, at ease with a vampire across from her. Granted she had no idea of the danger, seeing only the guise of sheep's clothing and not the wolf underneath. Or perhaps she was accustom too dining with devils, from what Sonya had herd the king of the Yato clan, it was amazing that Hinowa was still so intact physically and emotionally.

"You intrigue me." Sonya stated "and not just you exactly, this whole place… its, I don't know since I got here I've been curious, which is rare…for me to find something of interest." Hinowa smiled in an understanding sort of way, Sonya continued "I hope to come back someday, once I've retuned home I think I might petition for a permanent residence."

"I see." The frail woman gazed at the vampire seriously. "Then as long as you do not wish anyone in Yoshiwara harm you're always welcome here."

Sonya felt a guilty pang, harm; she had already caused enough of that in her overly long life time. She thought of the blood she had given to the Silver haired young man from earlier. "I have a confession," the vampire whispered. "I gave something very dangerous to your friend."

"To Sakata-san?" Hinowa asked.

Sonya nodded she didn't know what she had been thinking giving him her blood; she was two-hundred-and-sixty-seven years old and you just didn't give a human that much undiluted blood unless you were going to turn them. The V that they distributed had only a few drops from maybe a fifty year old vampire so the amount she had given Sakata, and of her own blood no less… it could cause… …That's when she felt it, the connection was formed as she felt her blood being pumped into his living veins. For a second she felt like her long dead heart was beating again. It was somehow exhilarating. She could feel him too, his desperation, his anger, fear, astonishment at this new strength, it overwhelmed her… a tide of emotions she hadn't felt in who knows how long came crashing down on her. A small cry escaped her lips as she put her overloaded head in her hands.

Hinowa wheeled up next to her, concern paining her delicate features. "What is it?"

Sonya was seeing brief flashes of things she knew where not from her own sight. A dark room, a chained woman, and Oz being decapitated. She wondered if this connection would fade soon or stay forever…oh god what if it did. What if it stayed even after you did turn them? She had never been a sire before but Oz was her brother's fledgling would he feel him die?

"I have to go" she said standing swiftly. Hinowa started; surprised at the sudden movement which was probably too fast for her to follow. "Perhaps I'll see you again some night" with that and a curt nod she flashed out of the room leaving behind a very confused and concerned Hinowa.

* * *

"Tsukuyo" Gin tried again for the hundredth time to keep her attention. It wasn't working so well and he was finding it hard to concentrate himself. He felt so magnificent! He wanted to run or fight something, jump on rooftops, arm wrestle Kagura and win! "Damn it, Look at me" he grabbed her head forcefully between his hands. And saw her glazed eyes focus on his. "We need to get out of here!" She nodded and tried to stand only to wobble and fall back to the ground panting. She looked feverish Gin noted and sighed with frustration. Curse her low tolerance to all forms of intoxication. He was sure he had more V in his system than her from the easy work he had made of the chains that bound her. He picked her up cradling her in his arms with ease; she weighed but a feather which was surprizing though it shouldn't have been really. It's just when he carried her before she was heavier…not in a bad way but she weighed something! He clicked his tongue at her. "You may be light as a feather but this is still a pain, you listening? Oi!" she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face in the crock between his collarbone and jaw. He looked down at her and realised maybe she wasn't as out of it as he first thought, after all last time he saved her there had been a similar moment, when she couldn't walk on her own he let her lean on him for the strength she herself couldn't muster. This time the thought of what might have happened could have overwhelmed her. The way that vampire was talking, seemed like this head honcho vamp wanted Tsukuyo for a very specific and lecherous reason. He supposed it didn't matter where you grew up being unwilling and forced was always frightening for a woman, even just the threat of it. Silently he walked out of the house into the abandoned street he didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything, just held tight as her hitching breathes warmed his neck.

The silence was weighing heavy on Gintoki as he made his way through the labyrinth of the old district usually he would be cool with things the way they were but he was chalk full of vampire blood and realizing it heightened more than just his five senses and strength. Tsukuyo was slowly tracing circles on the back of his neck her fingers slipping down into the collar of his shirt. He wasn't even sure she was aware of it, but combined with her short breaths against his collarbone, it was sending shivers down his spine and igniting a fire in his lower abdomen that was really disconcerting.

"Gintoki," she mumbled into his chest "I don't want to go back just yet"

"Oi, Hinowa will be worried about you" he said stopping and looking at the woman in his arms.

"I know but I feel off…I-I can't see everyone like this" she stammered. "I know a place that's close; I used to hide the girls here before I snuck them into the Hyakka. Please Gintoki?" she looked up at him eyes shining and suddenly he thought it was a brilliant idea. The sooner he put her down the better, and apparently she had no intentions of walking herself anytime tonight.

"Point the way" he sighed in defeat, she gestured to a building up ahead that looked a little less rundown then the others. He started toward it as she started up the maddening feather light touch of her fingers again, slipping further down into the back of his shirt. He quickened his pace and found himself in front of the house before he knew it. Got to love V induced speed. Easily holding Tsukuyo with one arm he opened the door. The space was small and humble but pretty well kept. He followed a small hallway that lead him to a room with a futon. Good, she could sleep it off and he could go back home after reporting to Hinowa and the others she was safe. He was about to lower the drugged woman to the bed but she tightened her grip, pressing herself to him as much as possible, moving her right hand to cultch his hair at the nape. "Oi, oi…" Gintoki protested startled "what are you…?"

"Gintoki," her voice was low as she cut him off, "your hair is so soft" Tsukuyo scraped her fingers up his scalp and Gin lets his lids flutter closed. God, how can something so small feel so good? Suddenly she was kissing and biting him, Gintoki almost dropped her. First his neck and jaw line then his ear. He groaned lowly then snapped his eyes open, realizing that whatever this was, it needed to stop. NOW!

"What the hell Tsukuyo!" Gin yelled as he pried her off him and stet her on the floor; noting with slight irritation that she was perfectly steady on her feet. Seriously wasn't she just traumatized or something? Did he misinterpret that? Honestly these convenient shifts in and out of coherence were becoming a real pain. He looked her in the eye then regretted it almost immediately. They shift from purple to gray to blue and back to purple; throughout the metamorphosis were constant flecks of silver that glittered like starlight. He felt like he was being pulled into them and swimming in some far off nebula "your eyes" he drawled, "are sooo preettyyy…" reaching out to touch her face. She leaned into his palm and put her hand over his, sighing and closing her eyes breaking the spell on Gintoki. He shook his head trying to clear it, grasping desperately to any rationality he had left.

Tsukuyo who still held his hand in hers moved in closer not helping maters at all. "Gintoki," her cheeks were pink and her eyes heavy lidded (though Gin was careful not to look into those dangerous things directly). "I…I want you." Suddenly she pushed him hard and he fell to the futon.

"OIii! WHATS WITH THIS OUT OF CHARICTOR DEVELOPMENT!" he shouted at no one in particular. He then felt her weight indent the futon on either side his waist as she knelt above him. He swallowed hard, eyes wide as she, with deliberate sluggish seduction, removed her arm warmer and untied her red and purple sash. "Seriously Tsukuyo, don't you think the joke's gone a little too far?" he tried to laugh but it came out too throaty and forced. He ended it with an awkward cough as his easy smile fell from his face.

She leaned in close to his ear making her kimono shift into a much more reviling position and whispered. "Who's joking?" An involuntary shudder ran through him. Tsukuyo put one hand to Gin's chest and leaning close; stroked his cheek and traced his lips with her fingers of the other. Gin didn't know wither to be exited or mortified. On one hand, she was a good friend whom he respected, and hell, one of the few whose company he actually enjoyed, if things escalated further then that would be thrown out the window. On the other hand was pure and simple drug haze lust, and temptation in the form of a scantily clad woman in his lap. Though the choice should have been obvious, the second option was still pretty damn appealing.

Tsukuyo repositioned her face in front of his so they were only centimetres apart their eyes locked again, sending Gintoki's thoughts spinning. As their short heavy breathes tanged together she inched closer painfully slow and brushed her lips against his. Gin tried to protest, but he only managed a small murmur. The movement of his lips had turned the touch into a kiss. It was electrifying, a little uncertain and hesitant at first but once both grasped that yes, this was happening and yes, neither was pushing the other away , Tsukuyo went for his hair again and deepened the kiss with skill attesting to the Yoshiwara woman she was. Gintoki, through frustrated wither dominance, reciprocated with a burning passion that was almost desperate. He felt something off in the pit of his stomach that wasn't guilt at taking advantage of a drugged up woman. (He figured he had more V in his system and she was on top so who was taking advantage of whom really?) No, it was something else…it was deeper, something in the core of his being was wrong.

He pulled away caching his breath noting that air would no longer satisfy him completely unless it was shared with her…Tsukuyo, he studied the porcelain face and figure before him, as she too caught her breath. Beautiful was putting it lightly in his opinion, and he knew this to be true of inside as well as out.

"Hey Tsukuyo" he inquired suddenly, "I know you got kidnaped and all but why were you Investigating the V on your own? Why weren't your guards with you?"

She gazed at him in surprise of the sudden question. "I had heard a few rumors about V…" she paused as if reluctant to admit something. "People have said it could heal injuries…even old ones." Gin observed her carefully as she shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, idly playing with his shirt collar. "My first thought was for Hinowa and her legs of course but…" she tentatively touched the left side of her face "I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind…" Gently he brushed her hair aside and lightly kissed the scar on her forehead, then the one down her cheek under her eye. She sighed shakily as her lids fluttered closed.

"I've told you before, your soul is beautiful and so is your face." When she looked at him again she was almost in tears but they did not fall. He resumed kissing her but this time it was tender and she seemed frail in his arms. Eventually, though the emotions stayed, the placidity ebbed away and he reached for the skin her now completely open kimono left exposed. She had made light work of his sash and robe and was now tugging at his shirt. Then he felt it again, wrong, and suddenly he knew what it was. He pulled back and pushed Tsukuyo away roughly. "No, we have to stop." he commanded gruffly.

"I think someone else disagrees" she giggled, smiling playfully and looking down

"That's the minority vote," Gin quickly retorted easily slipping into the game of banter, anything to stop what was happening to him! "He's egger to prove himself, been the butt of one too many jokes lately."

"I'm pretty sure it's the majority…" she made to kiss him again but he held her firm and she eyed him in confusion. She couldn't see it, didn't understand, he knew where this would go if it was allowed to continue and that had repercussions. She was having an effect on him. He felt it, deep in his soul. If he did this…if he went there with her, putting aside how awkward things would be once they were both sober… Gintoki was a shitty, sadistic, and selfish excuse of a human being. He always said that bonds were like burdens, yet he always seemed to find himself weighted down by them. Not that he didn't enjoy his new family; he had once told Katsura that even if it's a burned it would be boring walking the word without them. But this with her… right now…it was different, it would be too heavy a burden to take on, and when it was gone…he wouldn't feel lighter, he'd feel empty.

"Gintoki" she cut across his thoughts and his name in her voice made his stomach flip flop making him realise it was too late. She grabbed his face between her hands and he let her. "Just stop thinking!" she enunciated each word as he looked into her eyes, those eyes he could lose himself in, and that's exactly what he did. He stopped thinking and for the first time that night since he saw her on the floor covered in the dead vampire's blood he let the V take over and what he saw was a beautiful creature whom he desperately wanted to ravish, though being under her would never do.

Gintoki flipped Tsukuyo onto the futon so their positions were switched, she grinned up at him liking the change of attitude. He found himself obsessed with every detail of her body and felt the need to explore it thoroughly. He tore off her kimono in a savage fashion quickly followed by the removal of her under garments. She was left in only her fishnets; Gintoki gazed down at her dinking in the sight.

She fingered the top of the lace, a question in her eye. "What about these?"

Starting at her knee Gin ran his hand up her inner thigh, stopping at the top of the stocking and snapping the band softly "I like them." he growled.

She blushed profusely, a bit of the old Tsukuyo shyness worming its self into even her current euphoric state. "Perv."

Gintoki chuckled darkly and let his mouth form a sly grin as he shoved her legs down to the futon on either side. "As always."

Normal Tsukuyo would cry out in embarrassment at what Gintoki did next, but in her current state she lied back perfectly content to let him do as he wished. He was rewarded with gasps and moans in soft breathy tones. Once she was quivering in uncontrollable ecstasy she tugged at his hair pulling him up from between her legs. Siting up she yanked at his shirt again. "No fair Gintoki, being the only one is boring." Reluctantly he let her go, and allowed her to pull his shit off. As soon as his head was clear she started to kiss him, leaving him stranded in an awkward tangle of shirt and arms. Desperate to have his hands free again, he nearly tore the article to shreds but somehow managed to refrain, flinging it across the room as he pulled free. Gin wrapped his arms around her delicate frame, pulling her closer, her fishnet clad legs came around his waist, and the heat of skin against skin exhilarated him. All the while he never broke away from her intoxicating kisses. He finally backed off of her mouth as he found himself hissing in pleasurable pain at the sensation of her nails dragging down his back.

She looked up at him though her thick lashes as he felt her hands snaking between their connected abdomens. He stopped breathing for a second and heard a small pop and quiet zip. "Tsukuyo." He warned one last time. It wasn't too late to back out just yet, but if she continued…there would be no more stopping him. But apparently she was fully committed, biting her lip in a way that made him stare, her hands slipped inside. Gintoki moaned, forehead falling against her neck as the movement started. It was ridiculous how amazing it felt. She was good enough on her own but added with the Vampire blood pumping though his veins it was making his head spin. Unable to endure another second he pulled her hands up and pushed her under him once more, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand.

Their Faces were so close together their noses grazed, and Gintoki once again found himself spellbound by the magic of her eyes. "G-Gintoki," she exhaled between panting breaths. "I need more." She lifted her head and licked his ear lobe; it surprised him enough that he lost his grip on her wrists. "I want everything with you." The soft whisper in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Tsukuyo ran her fingers through his unruly hair again and made a fist, pulling the small hairs at the nape of his neck. With a rock of her hips she made one last scarcely audible request. "I want to feel you inside me."

Gin needed no more coaxing, he could barely contain himself as it was, and the friction she had created with a single subtle movement of her hips had heightened his desire to unbearable. He shifted his weight above her, careful not to be too rough in his excitement. He saw a somewhat pained expression flash across her face at the initial invasion but it was replaced quickly by one of rapture. Shivers ran up and down her skin as their bodies connected again and again. He pressed his lips to hers, gulping down all her sweet cries greedily. She convulsed around, him a final peek moan escaping as she threw her head back. He shuddered, biting down on the soft flesh of her shoulder as his passion also reached its zenith.

For a minute he just laid there, trying to catch his breath listening to the rapid rhythm of Tsukuyo's accelerated heartbeat. Pushing himself up on his forearms, the silver samurai gazed at the ravished woman beneath him. The red of her swollen lips made redder by her fair compaction, and her dishevelled Blond strands that fanned out around her like a golden mane. Then of course there were those down right criminal eyes, glazed over with euphoria. Suddenly a beast-like urge thundered though him. He sat up abruptly, pulling her along with him.

She gave a sharp yip of surprise. "Gintoki what are-"

"It's not enough." He rumbled, barely recognising the gruffness of his own voice. He grabbed her slim hips firmly as he slowly lowered her once more onto himself. A whimper graced his ears as she clung desperately to his shoulders; she had yet to recover from her last release and the sudden stimulation was sending aftershocks though out her entire body.

"W-wait!" she hummed panicked, "I-I'm still-" he didn't let her finish the sentence, raising and lowing her hips with feverish abandon till she moved of her own accord. Gin palmed her perfectly shaped breasts, which he had somehow managed to neglect up till now, and gave her pleasure there as well. They slammed together, both reaching and spilling over their second tipping point. Just as Gintoki thought he was finally satisfied, Tsukuyo gripped his face hard between her palms and seemed to be trying to suck the very life out of him with her skillful tongue.

Things started to blur together, again and again they found rapture in each other's arms. The V ensuring nether party tired. They embraced in passion, sweetness, comfort, pain, and sometimes just plain savagery. After what felt like hours, they collapsed onto the futon on the flat of their backs in true exhausted satisfaction, labored breathing finally slowing to normal.

Giggling like a giddy school girl Tsukuyo looked down at her feet. She had lost one of the fishnet stockings along the way and the other was bunched around her calf. "I can't feel my toes." She hummed.

Gintoki glanced at her sideways, "that's a good thing right?" she nodded in response turning her face toward him. Flipping to his side Gin reached out to caress her cheek, tracing her scar with his thumb, following it all the way down and transferring to the outline of her lips. She caught the appendix playfully between her teeth, biting down ever so softly. All thoughts of the future were nowhere in sight, right now it was only them and this moment, like a still-frame forever captured in his mind.

He felt her shiver and he too shuddered at the contrast of cool air after the intense heat of their entwined bodies. He sat up and grabbed the long abandoned blanket spreading it over both their nude forms. He pulled her close, unable to ignore how perfectly she fit against him.

"Gintoki?" Tsukuyo questioned softly, breaking a long silence. He hummed in answer that he was still awake. "Don't forget."

"Never," he croaked groggily. Nuzzling her throat and inhaling her sent Gin reversed the promise on her. "What about you?" Only silence greeted him. "Tsukuyo?" propping his head up he noticed her slow regular breaths, as he watched her sleeping face, deep, deep down he felt the stir of an emotion he never would have guessed he would ever feel…but he wouldn't voice it, not to her or anyone, not even to himself, after all…a demon could not love. Not even the courtesan of death.


	2. Prologue:part 2

Tsukuyo woke to the chirping of early morning birds feeling groggy and achy. She lay there for a minuet enjoying the sound. When the sky was first brought to Yoshiwara it was one of the first things after sunlight she had noticed she missed after all those years cooped up. Smiling to herself, she thought of how happy the birds made Hinowa happy and that in turn made Tsukuyo exceedingly pleased. This new freedom and happiness, it was all thanks to… …

Tsukuyo halted her train of thought, noticing with rising panic, the slight weight draped over her waist, as well as her naked backside pressed up against a wall of flesh. Events of last night came pouring back to her in all its X rated glory, making her go beat red from head to toe. She could not believe she had forgotten for even a second!

'My god!' Tsukuyo balked in horror, 'I can't believe that happened! The way I acted!'…She had been so…so…seductive! She covered her flaming face in embarrassment. Sure, she would admit, she had a little bit of a crush on Gintoki, but to go so far... Tsukuyo groaned before thinking, and she froze in fear as another groan much deeper in pitch followed hers. The arm that encircled her pulled her in tighter; she waited never daring to move an inch till the grip finally relaxed once more.

Ever so slowly she turned praying 'please don't wake up,' over and over in her head. Relief flooded her as she saw that her plea had been answered. Tsukuyo studied his sleeping face; cursing him for looking so damned adorable. His curled locks were more dishevelled than usual and falling across his closed eyes. She remembered with vivid detail why she had been so obsessed with it last night. Under the influence of that vampire blood or V juice or whatever, his hair had been like quick silver, and when it caught the light seemed to have highlights of every color imaginable. Now of course, his hair wasn't nearly so glorious…but she still had the unreasonable urge to reach out and brush it back. She wouldn't though, after all that might wake him and if there was one thing she was sure of it was that she would never be able to look Sakata Gintoki in the face again..

Tsukuyo slithered out from under his arm, and silently gathered her scattered articles of clothing, slipping out of the room, before even daring to dress.

Turning herself on auto pilot so she wouldn't have to dwell on the mess she had made, she pulled her cloths on, continued out the house, and only when she had walked a long distance did she stop to lean against a wall. No longer in the old district, Tsukuyo allowed herself access to her own mind, but found she no longer new what to think of the situation.

A few passer byers waved smiling warmly. She acknowledged them with a curt nod. Sighing as she idly searched her person for the familiar pipe, curses. She realized it was missing. Tsukuyo raked her fingers through her still free flowing blond mane trying to make it orderly. She mused at where she may have left her pipe, but the possibilities were too numerous, what with all last night's events and all. She quickly backpedalled, not wishing to relive too many details when an inquiring voice cut in.

"Tsukuyo-neesan?" grateful for the distraction she looked up to see Seita, arms full of bags and boxes obviously running errands for Hinowa. "Mom's been worried sick about you!" he exclaimed.

Tsukuyo pushed off the wall and reached for a few boxes to lighten the boys load. "Then we shouldn't keep her waiting. Should we?" as she started in the direction of the house she smiled, Hinowa was the one thing that might make her feel better. The delicate woman would welcome her back with open arms not asking for any details till Tsukuyo was ready to give them, and she would eventually. She always told Hinowa everything.

* * *

Gintoki walked the streets of Kabukicho aimlessly, feeling a foreign hollowness in his gut. Waking up alone when you knew you hadn't fallen asleep that way was defiantly not a good feeling. Gin didn't blame Tsukuyo really; he probably would've done the same thing if he woke first. He had known he would regret last night but somewhere along the way he had stopped caring. It was ridiculous how well he remembered everything too! He expected to wake with a headache and a foggy half remembered daydream of the night before but surprise! Gin could recall the whole thing with extremely precise detail…couldn't stop thinking about it actually, and was almost positive this was one of those things that would never quite leave his mind. It would be there, dancing on the edges of his consciousness, put aside but never forgotten. Unfortunately the headache was in fact, present and accounted for.

With such thoughts spinning in his head Gintoki didn't want to go back to the Yorozuya just yet, he thought of the brigade of questions that waited there for him

"Where have you been?"

"Who were you with?"

"Did something happen?"

"What was it?"

"Why didn't you call?"

Honestly it made his already hurting head spin. Of course he could just brush Shinpachi and Kagura aside and say he had a hangover from partying too hard. Though, that would start a whole new batch of complaints from the two teens he didn't wish to deal with in his current state.

Gintoki lost track of time as he meandered about with no destination, then he heard an annoyingly familiar voice ring out. "Kintoki!" Gin stopped in his tracks as Sakamoto Tatsuma stumbled toward him red coat flapping about him and laughing in that irritating way of his. "AHAHA! It must be Kintoki!"

"Oi its Gintoki!" the samurai corrected to deaf ears. The merchant caught up to Gin and regained his balance. "What are you doing here?" he asked irritated

"How cold Kintoki," Sakamoto wined in a fake offended tone "it's been so long. Is this how you treat an old friend?"

"Friend?" Gin looked around himself tone mocking "old friends know each other's names. I see no one fitting that description in the vicinity."

"I've been looking for you all day." The merchant suddenly serious pushed up his round sunglasses with one finger. The abrupt change in mood made Gin pause and notice for the first time that the sun was already setting. Had he seriously been wondering all day? "Let's get a drink shall we?" the merchant stated clapping him on the back, ' I have a business proposition for you."

* * *

Sonya stared out at the vast void in front of her, she liked space but she was already missing Edo. When they had landed there for the first time, an overwhelming sense of homecoming washed over her. She figured it was because her own world had become unrecognisable to her, that place seemed like one big machine with all its technological advancements over span of her long life. But Edo, it still held fragments of the world she had almost forgotten. Even at this distance, though the effects were muted, she still felt her human there. She could not think of the silver samurai in any other way, he was hers. In her human life so long ago Sonya had never been a mother but she was almost sure this new maternal feeling could be compared to that anyway.

A familiar presents came up behind her but she didn't even bother to turn and greet him. "Why did you hinder my plan dear sister?"

She didn't deny his accusations but retorted dryly. "You know why, my dear brother." Sonya glanced over her shoulder at the vampire lounging against the opposite wall, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" leaving his spot on the wall he joined her by the window.

Sonya shook her head. "I don't know Revon. I can't say that it's impossible...but even if this girl is Leona's reincarnation, that still doesn't make her Leona."

"Oh it's her alright." He cut in stubbornly, "I always knew I would find her again."

She didn't try to dissuade him. She knew Rev far too well to waste her breath trying. She wanted to go back to Edo anyways and was sure she could convince him to wait a few years before going back himself. What was a few more years tacked onto a hundred anyways?

Sonya was made by the same vampire who had made Revon, which was why they considered each other siblings, but he was almost twice her age, and when she had first become a vampire, he and Leona had already been together for a long time. Sonya had yet to witness in all her years a more dysfunctional relationship. Their ups made you believe in magic, and their downs destroyed empires. By the time Sonya was around, they mostly consisted of downs. Sonya recalled a particular episode where Leona was bathed in his blood cursing his name, screeching that she was finally done with him. It was very difficult to mutilate a vampire when they could heal every injury inflicted on them by simply drinking blood, but that didn't stop Revon. A pure obsidian dagger, forged in the heart of an exploding star, and blessed in the blood of a nebula angel. To this day Sonya had no idea how he had obtained it, but it could kill almost anything. He had pounced on Leona and carved out her voice box so she could never say she wanted to leave him again. Leona 's wound did eventually close but it left her with an angry scar that seemed alive every time she swallowed, she couldn't regenerate her lost vocal cords ether.

The younger vampire glanced at her brother out the corner of her eye. Sometimes knowing he loved her was frightening, Revon seemed to do terrible things to the people he loved most. She thought again of the girl who looked like Leona. Closing her eyes she sent out a silent prayer, seeking out her human, she begged him to watch over her…if she really was Leona, Sonya never wanted her to be wrought with such tragedy again.

* * *

Gin studied the man before him, Sakamoto, the usually care free and overly optimistic idiot was in one of his rare sombre moods. "So what is it you want?" Gin asked irritated

The merchant gave one of his famous laughs "ahahaha, Drink up Kintoki…I can't have you too sober or you'll defiantly refuse my offer." he poured Gin another drink and the samurai happily accepted. Curious despite his better judgment Gintoki couldn't help his inquiry.

"Offer? What offer would that be?" the samurai downed the shot and placed his glass down heavily in front of the merchant. Sakamoto sighed, shaking his head in defeat with his palms raised before handing over the whole bottle. As Gin poured himself another drink his companion elaborated.

"A job offer to be precise." his glass pausing before his lips, Gin raised one eyebrow. Ok…not expecting that one he thought.

"That's pretty standard" Gin said looking strangely at his friend's apprehensive expression, "Jeez with the mode you're giving off and all this back room hush hush talk I thought you wanted my left kidney or something."

The man laughed at that with his typical amount of gusto, a bit of his usual silliness worming back into him before disappearing again. "Not a job request for the Yorozuya, a job for you, and a long one at that."

Gintoki felt his anxiety return along with an unexpected feeling of…what was this feeling exactly? Unsure Gin just asked, "Long?"

"Just let me explain things before you say too much ok?" Gin nodded his consent and Sakamoto continued. "One of my ships is setting out for a deep space run but I can't go with it because I'm busy handling my business expansion."

"And you want me to instead?" the samurai asked unable to believe the situation he was in. on one hand the thought of leaving earth, heck of leaving Edo, disturbed him greatly. He was happy in this little life he had carved out for himself here in Kabukicho. But on the other hand, he never wanted to just run away more than he did right know, and that was saying something! Sakamoto was continuing so he downed another shot to clear away his conflicting feelings.

"The Harusame has been acting up against my ships a little since Takasugi pulled a mutiny. They heard rumours of our acquaintance and thought maybe I was supplying him with the means to escape detection." The merchant paused to study him but Gintoki stayed silent. He sighed, "Look I know I don't have much of a head for business so I usually leave this sort of thing up to Mutsu…but I need someone I know I can trust, someone who can't be bought off to make this run for me."

"And I'm the best you could find? That's a little sad" Sakamoto laughed once again and readjusted his shades. How he could even see in this dim light with those things still on Gintoki would never know.

"Actually if I'm being honest," he sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, "I asked Zura first." Gintoki gave his friend a face of utter disbelief

"That's even sadder. I'm really beginning to question your sanity" Gin shook his head sadly "Zura is just downright the village idiot these days"

"Ahahahaha well… I just happened to run into him first and at the time I didn't even consider you." Gintoki grimaced

"Oi oi…That's a little harsh." The merchant put his hands up in surrender

"Well I thought you would never accept you know? You said you loved earth remember?" Gintoki couldn't help but recall the day when Sakamoto first said he dreamed of traveling through space and invited Gin to come along. Gintoki had wished him luck and said he chose to stay, that this planet was big enough for him… …But the war had continued and he had lost more comrades then he liked to remember. At the time he reconsidered his choice, thinking maybe he should have just left with Sakamoto…but then after all the battles, he had met Otose and things just seemed right again, for the first time in a long time. But now after last night, he felt hollowness inside akin to what he felt before and he didn't want to go back to feeling this way.

Running just seemed easier than seeing her face, she would probably say something funny like how he owed her a ridiculous sum of money and good luck trying to pay her back. Gintoki was usually so good with brushing things aside with jokes but this time…he just didn't want that to happen.

"-I had no idea what he was talking about but here I am asking any way…So, what do you say?

"What?" Gintoki asked confused. He had missed half of what the merchant had said too lost in his own thoughts.

"I said," he repeated with exasperation, "Zura said no, but told me it was 'probable' you would say yes. Something about how you would likely 'need a reprieve from this fair city.' I said I have no idea what he meant but would ask anyway…so?"

"Uh…" Gin was at a loss for words. Just how far did Zura's intelligence reach anyway? What was it that he knew? Sometimes Gintoki forgot that the man was one of the most wanted by the Shinsengumi. Ether he was really, really good, just plain stalked him 24/7, or his pet duck thing that was Elizabeth was psychic. Gintoki was inclined to believe the Third option. "I need a day or two" he finally said in response to his friend's question. "To think things over and talk to Shinpachi and Kagura."

"Of course!" Sakamoto chimed.

"Just out of curiosity, how long is long? Gin asked

The man scratched his unruly head of brown hair, "umm….about Four years." Gintoki nearly choked on the sake he was currently drinking, snorting it out his nose in a painful burn. Sakamoto didn't bat an eye at his friend's surprise. "I leave in a week but I won't need you till the end of next month so get back to me before I go ya?" he quickly scribbled his contact info on a napkin and slid it over. "Pleasure doing business." And with that the merchant set down the money he owed for the food and liquor and strutted out the bar laughing, "Ahahaha! Oryou-chan wait for me, I'm coming!" leaving Gintoki alone and stunned in his seat.

"Oi! I didn't even say yes yet Oooii!" he yelled after the flapping red coat.

* * *

"Leaving?" Kagura questioned innocently, "what do you mean you're leaving?" Gintoki eyed the teens in front of him who were giving him looks of confusion. He had told them of the situation and his intention to except the offer. "What about us?"

"Well it won't be for a while and it's your choice." He stated "but…do you want to leave everything and go into space for four years?" they stared down at their hands dejectedly. Gintoki already knew one answer. Shinpachi would stay, of that he was certain. He had too much of a sister complex to leave, plus there was his obsession with that pop star and originally he had joined the Yorozuya to rebuild his family's dojo or something like that. The real problem was Kagura. She wouldn't want to leave, but she was too young to stay here alone. She could go traveling with her real father but that would mean leaving too. She was extremely attached to the sugar samurai and sometimes Gin felt like she was pretty much his. Unfair really, he thought, he was only 25. Why did he have to raise a 14 year old girl? Not that he would ever say anything like that to Kagura as more than a joke and normally he didn't even mind, but right now it made him feel like a crappy person. Dragging her away from her life and friends here in Edo was not part of his usual would be father routine. "Look you don't need to say anything right now; you can take your time deciding what to do." They nodded in unison Gintoki was surprised they were taking this so well. There was none of that usual uproar that went with these situations. It almost worried him. "And Kagura," he added "don't feel like you have no choice, if you want to stay I'll figure something out."

* * *

Things went back to business as usual around the Yorozuya, jokes and jabs flew from everyone's mouths and the heavy mood from before seemed all but forgotten. Still…Shinpachi couldn't help but notice a slight change in his mop-headed boss, a rigidness that wasn't there before. Over the next few weeks it only became more apparent. He didn't eat as much sugar or read as much jump, he didn't complain about jobs as much but his Cynicism was on over drive. Shinpachi thought he knew Gintoki pretty well but he couldn't pinpoint the cause of this odd behaviour. The best guess he could muster up was cause of the whole leaving for space issue. Though that confused him also, something must have happened to make Gin even consider leaving Kabukicho. As for Shinpachi himself, he had thought about it a great deal but had decided he couldn't do it…he couldn't leave.

* * *

Tsukuyo was late, very late and not for some very important date. She was a woman of Yoshiwara, or at least she had been once…till she scarred her face and threw that life away but still, old habits die hard. One of those habits was? Always knowing when your cycle should be! No big deal, it had happened before right? At least that's what she was trying to tell herself as she sat there shaking her leg and drumming her fingers on the table. Then of course, on those occasions she had had no reason to think twice about it, but she did now…and with the way some smells were just the most awful thing these days…to the point of making her sick…God! How long did it take for a stupid stick to turn a stupid colour! She had purposely done this while Hinowa and Seta were out, having yet to divulge the heart of the problem to the gentle woman. Yes the heart of the problem…Sakata Gintoki…at first she had refused to believe for even a second the possibility of there being consequences from that night, but facts are facts and they were simply lining up against her. So she broke down, went to the store (one not in Yoshiwara for good reason) and bought the infernal piss stick if only to put her fears to rest once and for all. That was two days ago and now finally, she had mustered up the nerve to actually use it.

Tsukuyo took a deep breath and looked at the test…then felt like she had been punched in the stomach by the king of night himself. Hands shaking she fumbled for the box praying there must be some kind of mistake…"how accurate are they really?" she remembered asking the middle aged woman who had sold her the test. Her answer was reverberating through Tsukuyo's head as she stared at the offending object in her sweaty hands.

"They make them pretty accurate these days….though I have heard of some cases when it can come up negative when it's really a positive…but if it says positive…your pretty much 100% pregnant."

"Pregnant" Tsukuyo whispered to herself as her eyes bored a hole into the offending object. How did this happen? Ok she knew how it happened, what could you expect really after so much unprotected shenanigans that had happened that night? What she really wanted to know was why did this have to happen!? Oh god, she was pregnant. She let her hand glide over her lower abdomen. She was going to have a baby…Gintoki's baby…shit was she supposed to tell him? But then what? It's not like they were together or probably ever would be…would that change if she told him? Would he want to be with her? With the baby? Or would it just be and obligation that he felt he had to do? Or maybe he wouldn't want anything to do with ether of them…maybe he would just brush the whole thing aside like it was nothing. Tsukuyo didn't know which option she hated more. Should she just get rid of it before it was even an issue? The second the thought crossed her mind it made her sick for even thinking it. Placing both hands over her belly protectively her stony expression finally cracked. Not once in her life had she ever pictured herself as a mother, she just wasn't the caregiver type, but something inside her had changed the moment she saw that positive colour. She just hadn't sorted out what this feeling was yet exactly. A thousand questions streamed through her head and each one just made her think of even more questions but all the answers eluded her.

The sound of the door sliding opening made Tsukuyo jump; it was followed by the tinkling of Hinowa's laughter and Seta's boisterous complaints of heavy bags. Tsukuyo tried and failed to hide her distress before the woman noticed.

In a beat she had dropped her things and wheeled over. "What is wrong dear one?" The woman cooed gently stroking the blonde's hair. Tsukuyo let the tears she was holding back spill over.

"Hinowa…" her voice was soft and shaky, "I'm ready to tell you everything, if you'll listen."

The sun embraced the moon in her arms as the later shuddered with silent sobs. "I'm always here for you precious, no matter what."

* * *

Kagura loved this town. All the hustle and bustle of the large pushy crowds, animated street vendors trying to sell you their wears, trouble she got into, playing games with the other kids. She even liked the rugged lawless citizens that occupied it, creating chaos on every grungy corner around. She smiled as she and Sadaharu wandered the streets enjoying an aroma of something greasy being fried as it wafted toward them.

She was well known throughout the town as she could often be seen riding atop her giant white dog shaded by her purple umbrella not unlike today. Many people gave her friendly smiles or joyful waves. She waved back with enthusiasm and even graced some with a smile of her own. Kagura was the self-proclaimed queen of Kabukicho and so far had met no resistance on the matter…though sadly only the other children seemed to call her as such. No matter, it would spread eventually… …

Unless she disappeared for four years…Kagura's face fell, what was she going to do? The day of departure was nearing and she had yet to make up her mind about leaving. Four years is a long time to be away. She had friends here and a life she didn't want to leave…but then again, life here without Gin-chan would be boring…wouldn't it? For Kagura being around Gintoki made her loneliness go away. He seemed to fill both the roll of her absent Papi and her psycho brother at the same time. Obviously Gin-chan would never physically hurt her like Kamui had, but still even thinking of seeing him walk away from her the way her real brother did when she was young…it made her want to cry.

Kagura jumped down from her large mount turning to pat his head. "Sadaharu go play! I'll meet you later in the park ok?" the oversized dog gave its surprisingly high yap in return, as if in answer before scampering off in the direction of said park.

Kagura looked around noting she was buy the river, when she was down she loved to perch on the bridge railing and gaze at the reflections of the people crossing. Quickly she made her way to her favourite spot and soon found herself staring at the people pass by as time rolled along, weighing the pros and cons trying to make up her mind.

Blinking away her daze she noticed she was staring at an annoyingly board face resting in its own palm that was staring back. Disgusted wormed into her expression instantly. "What are you doing china?" The super sadist asked with a tone that said he really didn't give a flying fuck but he was seeking some form of entertainment and hoped she would provide it.

"Che," The girl scoffed, "breaking your face…" as she said the words she pushed his elbow from its perch but Okita caught himself before his head connected with the wood.

"Bring it on little girl, I would destroy you anytime." The corners of his lips curled up in a cruel smile and as their eyes met, a mixture of mirth and malice momentarily lit his gaze, then it fizzled out and he was left looking dismal again. "At least that's what I would say…but I'm off duty and I have vowed never to do anything strenuous on my days off." Kagura took in his clothing observing that they were not the regular black uniform of the Shinsengumi but just his regular street garb.

"It wouldn't be hard at all! I'll kill you quickly and painfully so you never have to work again! How is this a bad plan?" the Capitan just hummed in response which made her bristle with irritation. She wanted to work out her frustration on this scum of a life form that could barely be called human, but it wouldn't work if he didn't take the bait. Suddenly a strange idea sparked in her, she wasn't really sure where it came from but she went with it anyway. "Hey super sadistic prince who's no better than the grime under my shoes…"

Okita frowned at her. "What you ugly skank ogress alien life form who's invading my planet?" that earned him a sharp blow to the back of his head that would have knocked anyone else out cold.

"If you had to choose between a place you love, or a person you never want to leave, which would you pick."

The sudden serious question threw him for a loop and it took him a moment to see that she was waiting intently for an answer. "Why?" he questioned, rubbing his head.

"Just answer the question" she snapped.

He studied her for a minute, shaking his head as he replied, "That's stupid; obviously a place is only as special as the people who are there. The people are the place…so to speak"

Kagura's eyes lit up in understanding, of course that was right! Now she had her answer and she begrudgingly had this bozo to thank for it…like hell she was doing that! Gracefully she jumped down from her spot. Kagura would go with Gin-chan into space cause being without him was lonely. She was sure Gin-chan would be lonely too if she stayed, she couldn't have that! Especially with his behaviour lately…he had better let Sadaharu come too or she would be mad! Kagura turned back to Okita Sougo. "You sure you don't want to die or a least have a few bones shattered today?"

The man in question was lounging on the railing both elbows resting on the ledge, he quirked an eyebrow at the red clad girl. "As much fun as it would be to make you bleed and beg for your life I think I'll pass."

Kagura grimaced, "That's somehow sounds discussing in a whole new way coming from you." She shuddered once more then smiled as she started to walk away backwards. "Well it might be a long while before I can take your life from you so don't get yourself offed by someone lesser ok!" she pulled at her cheek showing the white of her under eye and stuck out her tongue. "bleh!" with that she took off to meet with Sadaharu at the park. Leaving Okita behind slightly wondering what she meant by a 'long while' and if he even cared at all.

* * *

Oi! This was ridiculous! He was leaving in three days, everything was arranged. When he had told Otose, the person he should feel most reluctant to leave, she had given him that knowing mother look but said only "good riddance." He had said something along the lines that she wasn't allowed to die or come across any trouble whatsoever while he was gone.

So why, why, why! Was he still feeling so damn guilty! Obviously Gintoki knew why…there was one person who he had yet to tell he was leaving…the very person he was running away from…Tsukuyo.

He didn't even understand it; this need to run away, Sakata Gintoki didn't run away. He was a samurai and he cared about his friends more than anything in this world or any other for that matter. Tsukuyo was his friend and he cared about her…and that was precisely why he needed to run away from her. It hardly made sense, even to him, but because he had no family to speak of Gin treated his friends as his family. He would do anything for them. But that night…with Tsukuyo… it had been different. He had touched something beautiful, and he didn't mean just the unbelievable, vampire blood educed, super sensitive, fucking godly! Love making that had gone down…thought that was…he didn't even know what to say about that.

More importantly there was this bond, this connection he had felt that scared the shit out of him. It was strong, too strong! The last time he ever forged a bond like that…when it was severed it almost killed him. He wouldn't go through it again…couldn't…but goddamn it why? When every ounce of his survival instincts told him to bolt was there still a foreign feeling telling him to go to her. Well he wouldn't…and this alien feeling he knew wasn't from him could go to hell.

Gintoki couldn't describe it… …it was like someone else was sending him this feel that he needed to be by Tsukuyo's side. Like she was somehow in danger… and no matter how much he knew it wasn't coming from him he couldn't ignore it. The samurai broke down…he wouldn't go to her directly but…he could call. Thankful that Shinpachi and Kagura were out he picked up the receiver and dialled the number half hoping no one would answer.

"Hello?" Hinowa's tender voice floated into Gin's ear.

"Uh…" what did he say? "Um… it's Sakata Gintoki…" oh yes very clever. "Is ah… can I talk to…does Tsukuyo happen to be around?" there was a long pause…oh god Hinowa knew didn't she…Gintoki crumpled in on himself. This was a terrible idea.

"Sorry" her sweet voice disappeared, replaced by a stern tone he had never heard her use before. "She's not in right now."

His spirits dropped. "Oh…well" now what? "I was really hoping to talk to her…is she…when will she be back?"

"…she-"

"Hello?" a cooler tenor voice cut in, and just hearing it made Gintoki's insides tighten.

"Tsu-" his mouth was dry and he couldn't seem to make is lips move properly. He cleared his throat and tried again "Tsukuyo, hey…how are you?" really that's what he just said? How are you?

"Do you need something Gintoki?" she said.

That cold voice of hers made him have X-rated flash backs of her crying his name in ecstasy, he could hear her breathing into the receiver and it reminded him of her seductive whispers in his ear. This had been a bad idea. In his panic to switch the gears of his mind, the damn broke and he let it all come pouring out "I just want to say goodbye."

He might have imagined it but he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath."G-goodbye?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving Edo, a friend needs me for this job in space and I'm going to be gone for a long time…four years actually…Its well-paying and I don't really have a reason to say no…do I?" oh real subtle Gintoki... "I leave in three days…unless…" seriously? You would stay if she asked you too! When did this phone call become about that huh? Oi just what is it you think you're doing! He raged at himself for being this weak, what the hell was this beaten puppy routine anyway?

"… … …unless what? It's a good opportunity right?" Gintoki felt the cold sting of rejection like a slap In the face. It was probably all in his head…for a second he had wanted her to tell him to stay, like maybe she had felt what he had that night, but he was kidding himself.

"Yeah, Yeah I just meant unless Sakamoto gets lost on his way back to earth and things get delayed…." He thought of his half-baked excuse and realized it was quite true. "Which is a distinct possibility..." He heard something like a laugh but short and strangled. "Well… I guess…I guess I'll be seeing you…"

"… …Goodbye Gintoki" her voice was the same as usual but he thought he heard a small break, his imagination more likely.

"…Goodbye Tsukuyo" he hung up the phone, feeling worse than when he had picked it up. "…I'll miss you."

* * *

Tsukuyo hung up the phone, her stoic face never faltering. She picked it up again and listened to the constant mono ring. She said what she didn't have the courage to say while Gintoki was still on the other line. "By the way…" pressing her palm to her belly she whispered it softly, afraid he might somehow still hear her." I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 1:Reunions

**Chapter 1:**

**Reunions aren`t all they`re cracked up to be, maybe four years isn`t long enough for people to forget they hate you.**

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Kabukicho… the iron town that was filled with unruly ruffians, no matter how many years passed the town remained the same. The dirty ruff-around-the-edges feel of the town is almost what gave it its charm. To the naked eye the town appeared lawless but every single gangster, hoodlum, and lout that lived there answered to one of the four unofficial faction leaders "The Four Devas" that ran the town, The fierce and divine "Mademoiselle Saigou", "Katsuo Kurogoma" who had succeeded the gallant "Jirocho Doromizu", "Empress Otose" more affectionately referred to as the town's mother, and the newest faction leader that was still a mystery to almost everyone "The Pestilence Prince." Today the town was abuzz with gossip and excitement for today returning from a long expedition was Empress Otose's top dog and only soldier…yes today Sakata Gintoki was coming home._

* * *

Small dust clouds rose around his boots that thudded on the ground as he strutted down familiar streets. It was early evening and the sun was just starting to lower in the sky, giving everything a warm glow; simply perfect for a dramatic entry after a long absence. The parting of the crowd was something akin to the parting of the red sea as he navigated his way through the narrow labyrinth of streets that made up Kabukicho. He was shadowed closely by a giant white creature that thankfully hadn't grown nearly as much as the girl on top of it had. The ogling eyes of male bystanders hadn't escaped his notice and he inwardly groaned, just what he needed…if he showed anything less than extreme overprotectiveness then Umibouzu would have his head, as the man had made very clear when they ran into each other countless times over the voyage. Thankfully the girl's head had failed to develop with the rest of her and she obeyed the samurai with unflinching belief in his every word.

The trio stopped in front of the building that was their destination and looked up at the modified sign. "Otose's snack house" was still the same but the one above it read "Yorozura 'Shin'-chan" the character for Shin was printed in a piece of plywood that hung temporarily over the Gin character. The two walked into the bar leaving the dog outside. As soon as the door slid open silence fell over every occupant.

Otose was the first to speak. "Ah looks like the trash is back in town" fake indifference coted her words heavily as she motioned for the man to sit down. "You look like you need a drink Gintoki."

"I never refuse a drink," Gin mumbled as he took up a stool "but I could really go for some strawberry milk." The old hostess chucked as she obliged the samurai. The other guests went back to their own conversations but some whispers and sharp glances were still thrown their way. Otose's eyes lit up as she saw the second of the two patrons. "Oh! Is that little Kagura?"

The girl lit-up and pounced on the older woman, "Otose! Are you so glad to see us? Are you exited to hear our stories? We brought back souvenirs!" Otose smiled and patted her head affectionately.

"Welcome home Gintoki-sama, Kagura-sama" the monotone voice of the robotic maid Tama greeted them. Followed quickly by another's so called greeting

"Oh if it isn't the moronic mop-head Sakata-san and a stupid strong little girl who thinks she is pretty now cause she has long hair and boobs." it was amazing how little these three had changed Gintoki thought, it was like they had just left yesterday and not four years ago or something.

"Hey that means you think I'm pretty right?" Kagura chimed happily. She smacked Gin so hard he was sure he would have a bruise tomorrow. "Did you hear Gin-chan? Catherin thinks I'm all grown up and pretty!"

He rubbed his shoulder and mumble. "It doesn't count cause it's only on the outside…basically your still a child." But his statement fell on deaf ears; Kagura was busy prattling on animatedly to Tama and Catherin about her space adventures. He looked up at Otose; she gave him a half smirk as she poured herself a drink.

"Good to be back Gintoki?" he raised his glass to meet hers smiling as they clinked together.

"Good to be back." he replied.

They each took a swig of their respective drinks and Otose gave him a pointed look. "You might want to hold off on that statement till you know all the facts."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. She only raised her eyebrows unable to answer before Kagura cut in loudly

"Oi!...where is Shinpachi?"

Otose gestured with her head that he was upstairs. "He runs the place better then you ever did…the man works like a dog"

"You mean he shits and sheds?" Gin retorted with sarcasm. "That's all our dog's good for, unless you count sometimes chewing on my skull." But Kagura was already bounding out the door with Gin only a few steps behind.

As they reached the door to Yorozuya, Shinpachi's heated voice could be heard without even opening it. "why are you being so unreasonable it's starting to piss me off… … …no that's impossible…no…I'm not a god I can't do that… … …that's not an odd job that's divine intervention!" Kagura busted into the room that looked almost exactly how they had left it, save for the large stacks of paper on the desk. "…your head needs to be saved!"

"Shinpachi!" Kagura exclaimed. The youth who was no longer a youth turned to see his two old friends in the doorway and promptly hung up on the customer who apparently was in dire need of a miracle.

"Gin-san! Kagura-chan!" he had grown quite a lot, he probably wasn't much shorter then Gintoki now. His shoulders were broader and his hair was longer. The shortest strands brushing against the top of his rims, other layers falling to his slightly more defined jawline and the longer locks that reached his collar bone were gathered loosely with a hair tie above his left shoulder. Having out grown his old cloths he had switched to a solid blue keikogi and black hakama pants.

"Ohh! You've changed Shinpachi" Kagura exclaimed.

Shinpachi smiled happily as he stroked his chin with thumb and index finger. "Yes well a lot has happened while you two where away…I've become quite reliable you know, I even-"

Kagura strode up to him boldly and removed his glasses waving them excitedly at Gintoki. "Look at how he's grown Gin-chan!"

The samurai studied the spectacles with approval. "Yes, he seems to have lost his youthful softness and grown into his sharper corners"

"That's what you people notice?" Shinpachi roared. "And grown into his corners my ass! They're just new glasses that are squarer shaped then my old ones!" he swiped his glasses back and returned them to his face. He had almost forgotten how ridiculous these two were. Apparently that fact hadn't changed over the last four years.

"I explained to you before Shinpachi," Gintoki said shaking his head, "you're 95% your glasses, 3% water and 2% garbage."

"Shinpachi's glasses are more Shinpachi than Shinpachi." Kagura added.

He felt a vain throb in his forehead."You two are back less than a minute and you're already pissing me off…" he hissed. "At least acknowledge the fact that the author of this story dedicated a short paragraph to how I look different!"

"Che" Kagura scoffed "she's just getting full of herself. Thinking people could accept Gintama with a depressing plotline **and** they could take you seriously… I mean why didn't I get a paragraph describing how I look huh?"

"So that's what your mad about isn't it?" Shinpachi questioned

"Now, now Kagura don't be like that," Gintoki cooed, "…most people know how to picture future you because of that time skip arc…the real question is, why do I look exactly the same huh? Why don't I have any new special moves?"

"So you're both angry about it! You're both angry you didn't get a paragraph describing how you look!" Shinpachi yelled at the two returnee odd jobbers feeling like his head was going to explode.

With no warning Kagura jumped him and squeezed so hard he was sure his bones snapped. "Oh Shinpachi" she cried with tears in her eyes, "You don't know how hard it's been without you! Mine and Gin-chan's jokes always fell flat without our straight man! The whole crew though we were crazy"

"No…that's cause you are crazy." He stated in an irritated tone.

Then Gintoki joined in. "See that was perfect! Kagura we can never leave our straight man for that long again ok? It always fell to me to pick up the slack and it was exhausting!" she nodded vigorously in agreement.

"OI! YOU JUST ADMITTED AT THE END THERE THAT YOU'RE JUST PLAIN LAZY! YOU DIDN'T MISS ME AT ALL!"

The reunited trio talked, laughed and joked till long after the sun had set, Tama even brought them up some drinks and food. When they all finally retired Shinpachi was too exhausted to go home, so he made up the extra futon. He had been so excited to see his friends that he had forgotten that Gintoki still didn't know…Shinpachi didn't think it was right for Gin to find out from him so was glad it had slipped his mind for the reunion. Well he would find out sooner or later. He wondered what the sugar loving samurai's reaction would be…

* * *

Lighting his cigarette Hijikata Toshiro, the demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi took a long first drag. This was ridiculous, having a corrupt government that no longer cared about the humans in this world was one thing, but it was entirely something else to let fucking blood suckers whose actual food source was human blood into the country. Plus all of these official meetings had to happen at night cause apparently the whole 'vampires burn in the sunlight' thing was real, what the hell's up with that? Two years in the making this was, somehow they had managed to get in friendly with the higher ups and now all he could do was watch as the vermin made a nest for themselves in the newly renovated Hotel/Casino in Kabukicho. He had to give them credit, most Amanto colonists picked the richer areas of Edo, but Kabukicho would be the easiest place to get way with illegal activity if that's what they were up to…and let's face it, what aliens aren't.

Here came the poisonous snake that was the vampire representative now, tailed by Kondo and Okita. The man was deathly pale as Hijikata had come to realize was a vampire trait, along with the glowing red eyes that just gave him the creeps, this one's in particular. They were all here to meet this bigwig vampire prince who was finally making an appearance.

"We really do appreciate your hospitality" the slippery smooth voice of the dark slick haired vampire made its way into his ears, making Hijikata's insides crawl.

"No we're just doing our job" Kondo put in modestly. The three had made their way over to the vice-chief. "When is his highness expected to arrive?"

The vampire gave a smirk that rivalled Sogo's super sadistic one and replied, "The prince is here already." That made the Shinsengumi members straighten.

"Where?" Hijikata questioned irritated

"Please wait here gentlemen…I'll bring '**his**' highness," the vampire shot an amused look at Kondo, "to you." Then swiftly, too swiftly to be natural, he departed leaving the three officers alone in the room.

"Can I skin him alive when he returns?" Okita asked with hardly any afflictions to his voice. "I'd really like to skin him alive; I could wear it like an expensive coat, it's always been my dream to become a vampire hunter."

"This is stupid," Hijikata complained, "why do we have to play liaison to these monsters."

"Toshi, Sogo!" Kondo reprimanded, "They are important officials who we've been asked to guard and help settle into our city. We will follow our orders…and at least they seem polite enough"

"You're too nice Kondo-san" Hijikata stated as he took another long drag. He exhaled the smoke into Okita's face, who then promptly drew his katana and sliced what remained of the cigarette in half. Hijikata gritted his teeth in frustration trying and failing to rein in his anger.

"Hey now…" Kondo tried soothingly "let's not make a scene in the middle of the embassy…" But his plea went unheard as the two officers started a deadly battle in hopes of taking the others life. Kondo tried in vain to stop the warring before things got out of hand like usual.

"My but we are lively today aren't we gentlemen?" They froze just as Okita was about smash Hijikata over the head with a large vase that had previously adorned a nearby shelf. Wonderful, the snake was back. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you the new Prince of Kabukicho," a petit figure emerged from behind the tall angular vampire.

Nothing could have prepared the three for the shock they felt as the woman came into view, "My sister Sonya." The stunned silence was shattered literally with a loud crash as Okita let the vase slip from his fingers, the pieces flying in every direction. No one took heed; all three men were staring at her, eyes wide.

Okita was the first to manage working his vocal chords, bringing about one barely audible word. "S-sis… …sister?"

The dark haired vampire was smiling in amusement, having misunderstood the meaning. "You see? They thought you were going to be a man." Though that statement was entirely true it wasn't why the top members of the Shinsengumi were speechless.

An exasperated expression flashed across her face as she looked at the other vampire. "Cain's blood, Revon, you could have told them…"

Hearing her voice made Hijikata's head spin. It was the same! Her dirty blond hair was tied back in a high pony and much longer than he was used to, her eyes glowed with that unnatural red light and her skin was pale but it was her!

"You must forgive my brother, he has a nasty habit of playing tricks." She said the last bit between clenched teeth before turning her gaze on the Shinsengumi, "Prince is just a tittle for any vampire in charge of a certain area…in our world each major city has one, hence why, Prince of Kabukicho, don't worry it's not like I'm actually royalty or anything."

This was impossible she was dead. Yet here she was, right in front of him. Unconsciously he breathed out her name. "M-Mitsuba…"

* * *

Tsukuyo sat on the side porch gazing at the moon that wasn't quite full, twirling her pipe absently. She had started up the habit again about a year ago, having quit for obvious reasons, and she was debating if she should try to quit again. She decided against it, lighting up and inhaling the toxins she knew to be heath detrimental. She puffed out the smoke enjoying how relaxed it made her feel, something she truly needed.

Today one of the girls had come running to her with the news of Sakata Gintoki's return to Edo. She wondered what the chances were of him never finding out…next to none when everyone else in his life already knew...Tsukuyo never told them directly, but it was impossible to deny when Hana looked so much like him. The same wavy white locks, and those lazy crimson eyes, it was almost scary how the same features that made Gintoki look like a good for nothing layabout, made the little girl look like an adorable daydreamer.

Tsukuyo turned at the sound of small feet, pitter-pattering toward the sliding door then stop short. "Why are you awake?" she asked calmly as she heard a startled intake of breath and a grown of disappointment.

The door slid open a crack and two little heads popped out, one white and dishevelled and the other straight and blond. "We can't sleep mother" said the little boy. Unlike Hana, Disuke, with his sharp violet eyes and straight blond hair resembled her. Yet there was still something in the shape of their faces, the mouth or perhaps the nose, that somehow made it easy for anyone to tell they were twins.

Tsukuyo let out an exasperated sigh while she snuffed out her pipe; she guessed the same thing that was on her mind was on her children's too. "Come here my little stars." The twins hurried over in excitement that their usually strict mother was indulging them for once. They sat on either side of her resting their heads on Tsukuyo's lap as she gently ran her fingers through their hair. Hinowa was the first to call the twins stars, saying it fit the theme of the family. Tsukuyo had liked it so much it just stuck. When she found out she was going to have twins she immediately joked that they would be named Die and Block, of course, only she got the joke…but she had proceeded to call the unborn children that throughout her pregnancy. After the hell that was her labour, she actually did name her son Disuke, intent on calling him Di-chan for short, but just couldn't feel good about calling her little girl Block. Hinowa had suggested Hana was a good name for the daughter of the Hundred Blooms' leader and so it was.

"Is it true mommy?" Disuke asked in delight, "is he really back?"

Tsukuyo supposed there was no use trying to deny the truth from her children when she never had before. Why start now? "Yes my stars, it's true."

He sat up looking her in the eye. "Is he really as great as uncle Katsura says?" Katsura Kotaro was a friend of Gintoki's who before she had her children Tsukuyo had only met in passing, but the man had felt responsible, saying if it wasn't for his words to Sakamoto, Gin would never have left for space. He was adamant that he would teach Disuke the way of the samurai in Gintoki's place, as far as Tsukuyo could tell the man was an idiot threw and threw, but the children liked him, so that was good enough for her. "Auntie Ikumatsu said I have the same taste buds as him." Her son continued.

Tsukuyo laughed at that, Disuke defiantly had a Sweet tooth.

"I bet it's not true," Hana said with cynicism "Grandma Tose said he's just a lazy fool." She looked up at her mother like she wanted to be corrected and reprimanded for saying such things.

Disuke beat her too it. "That's not true! Even Auntie Hinowa says he's the saviour of Yoshiwara!" he looked to her for reassurance, "Right mom?"

She shook her head a half smile of amusement on her face. "I've told you two this story hundreds of times…"

They looked at her, eyes big and round "Please mommy?" they said in perfect unison that only twins can pull off.

Tsukuyo caved. "Alright lay down." she patted her legs and her children surrendered themselves to the soothing strokes of her fingers once more. "Once upon a time-"

"Don't start with Once Upon a Time" Disuke cut in, it makes it sound like it didn't really happen.

"Well I can't start with A long time ago…" Tsukuyo complained, "Your mother's not that old."

"Start it with This is the tale!" Hana chimed in

"Ok ok…" Tsukuyo tried again "Two households, both alike in dignity…"

"Mo-om!" the twins lamented, Tsukuyo chuckled as they squirmed under her hands, but she held them down. Suddenly they stopped. Worried she may have hurt them she hunched over to see their faces, both were gazing at the moon expressions anxious.

"Do you think he'll like us?" questioned Hana softly.

Honestly Tsukuyo didn't know what Gintoki's reaction would be, she herself had been fretting about it for four years now…so she did the only thing she could think of to ease their troubled little minds. "Hush now my stars, your mother's telling you a story." Playing with their hair once more, she started her tale seriously. "It was in the days of Eternal Night that I first met your father, and it was because of his silver soul that the darkness came to an end. He was the spark that ignited the revolution to save Auntie Hinowa from the claws of the Night King…" Tsukuyo lunched into the story but with her monotone voice, she was never very good at telling tales. The twins fell asleep before it was even half over.

She studied their perfect porcelain faces that glowed in the moonlight. After she had gotten over the shock of pregnancy, she didn't really have time to pine after Gintoki, but she sometimes felt a pang when she saw something of him in her children's faces, Hana in particular. But so help him if he crushed their spirits, she would crush his face. She wasn`t entirely sure she wouldn`t even if he was welcoming. All she knew was this was going to be one hell of a reunion.


	4. Chapter 2:Awkward

**Chapter 2:**

**Its awkward when you call out to an old friend you haven't seen in years but then it ends up not being that person at all.**

* * *

...

* * *

What's a Mitsuba? Sonya thought. She was slowly becoming uncomfortable with the way the three men were staring at her. The dark haired one was stuttering at her "but…you-you…your dead!" he finally spit out in a hushed whisper. Well that was rude, even if it technically was true… … …Oh…suddenly, she understood the looks and what they meant; she glanced to her brother who was frowning in confusion. She raised her eyebrows as he caught her eye and in understanding offered his hand discreetly, she grasped it in her own forming the connection she needed.

"_They recognise me! But not me as me, as someone else." _Sonya projected her thoughts into her brother's mind. Some vampires developed special abilities and this was part of hers.

"_Another familiar face?" _she heard her brother's voice ring through her own mind_ "But you're-"_

"_Still alive?" _she cut across him, _"that means it can't be reincarnation…unless…" _Very old memory fragments from her human childhood surfaced somewhere from the depths of her mind.

A constant companion, a hand to hold in the dark, a living mirror, her best friend…her-

"_Your sister?"_ Revon interrupted, having seen her memories through their still connected hands._ "It's been so long…I'd nearly forgotten you'd had one." _

"_So had I…" _Sonya lamented, it had been so long since she'd thought of Jade… she was Sonya's missing piece, her other half, they had been identical twins after all.

The Shinsengumi's shock was wearing off and the tallest of the group was actually speaking to them."Ah…" He scratched at the back of his head, "sorry about that, for a second you looked a lot like someone we knew."

"That's quite alright," she stated dropping her brother's hand and asking him out loud. "The renovations at the hotel are completed. Yes?" he nodded. "Good." She turned to the Shinsengumi officers, "I'm sorry to be a bother but we need to arrive before sunrise. Are you to take us there…? I'm sorry I didn't catch your names."

"Kondo Isao," The tall one replied. "And this here is Toshi and Sougo." He gestured to the black and blond haired officers respectively.

"Hijikata Toshiro," the dark one corrected for himself. "Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi." Sonya remembered from the little time she had spent here previously that people here usually called each other by surname and added honorifics after. She found herself staring at the grumpy looking officer, noticing the way he kept stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. "Kondo-san, you and Sougo should go back to headquarters. I can escort them to Kabukicho." He dictated to his superior.

Kondo looked at him worried. "Ah, but-" he tried to protest, but Hijikata cut him off.

"Chief! ... I think you and **Capitan Okita-" **he emphasized the name of the other officer.** "-**have other business to tend to…I can handle things here." he shot a pointed look to the third member of their party.

Sonya observed the young man closely for the first time. She was surprised to see futures that looked similar to her own but on a male face reflected back at her. The only quiet word he had spoken flew back into her mind, 'Sister' so Jade was this man's sister in this world. The one named Kondo had said someone they 'knew' meaning past tense. Then she thought of Hijikata's words, 'you're dead' …so…here too Jade was gone. She felt her heart sink.

Kondo looked at Okita and nodded his understanding. He clapped the younger one's shoulder. "Come on then Sougo, let's go."

The pat seemed to break the young man from his trance; quickly he looked away from her. "Ah…we'll be heading back first then." The captain said in a strange deadpan voice, "Don't hurry back, in fact, never come back." The two other officers smiled slightly at the insult which Sonya found odd. "Get into a car accident and die, Hijikata you bastard." He finished off the cold words with ease. As they walked away Okita made a point to look anywhere she wasn't.

"Interesting" Rev whispered, so only she heard. He had obviously connected the dots also. He was watching the departing captain with a look she knew only too well, and she defiantly didn't like it.

* * *

Hijikata was glad to be in his patrol car and not in the stuffy limo with the vampires. A lot of the other Shinsengumi members who knew Mitsuba had been startled to say the least when Hijikata lead the vampire leader and her brother to the waiting escort. Luckily most of them had the sense not to make a scene and the others had the sense knocked into them. Hijikata told himself the relief was because he didn't want to be near those monsters, but that wasn't true. In fact it's because all he wanted was to be near her. He needed to snap out of it, she wasn't really Mitsuba. Even if she sounded and looked almost identical, her speech patterns were changed and she carried herself with a different sort of grace then his Mitsuba…but still…his mind couldn't rationalise the similarities between them as two separate people yet. Sometimes he saw someone in the street, who he would think looked frighteningly like her; he would do a double take and recognize it was only his mind dreaming her into existence; the person sometimes wouldn't look like her at all. This time it wasn't going away, it wasn't in his head. Realizing he wasn't insane was driving him absolutely crazy!

Before he could sort through all his feelings they arrived at their destination. The casino had once belonged to an amanto princess…Kada or something like that, but she had been run out of town a few years back when it was discovered she was involved with the Harusame space pirates. At least that's what he had read in a report, the Shinsengumi had had nothing to do with the incident.

Even if they had heard about it they probably wouldn't have been able to help, Hijikata knew for a fact that the Harusame had ties with the higher ups of the government. He just wasn't sure how deep the corruption truly was; sometimes he was glad of his ignorance. All that political bullshit really wasn't his thing anyway. Unfortunately, here he was…being the good government dog, jumping through hoops at the whim of those damned political figure heads.

He moved automatically without paying much heed to what he was actually doing, he ended up opening the limo door for the vampire princess…or prince, whatever the hell her tittle was. What was he doing? Since when was he some kind of gentleman anyway? Surprising himself again, he offered his hand to the blond vampire and she accepted graciously. Her glowing red eyes made him uneasy but like a little child watching a horror movie from under a blanket, he couldn't look away when he gaze locked with his. It was startling how cold her skin was, it sent shivers down his spine…Hijikata really wished that that was the only reason, but at the contact he suddenly had an outpouring of Mitsuba flashes in his mind. It was all there, his treasured memories of her, and the deep feelings he had always tried to hide. Like a sad movie being replayed on a loop in is mind.

As soon as Sonya had sure footing Hijikata swiftly let her hand slip from his fingers and the images subsided, almost as if the touch had brought the memories to the surface by force. He turned away from her intense gaze and noted to refrain from any further contact in the future. Feeling the need to occupy his hands, he lit up a cigarette as the other vampire Named Revon emerged with that snake like fluid grace of his.

He nudged his sister who had a slightly stunned expression that Hijikata only noticed because he was an expert at reading people's faces, that one in particular. Sonya blinked at her brother slowly. "It is lovely, isn't it?" he asked indicating the building before them.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, we don't really have architecture like this back home, and the lights are dazzling."

Not really a gambling man himself Hijikata hadn't ever taken much notice of the building before, but looking at it now he guessed it had a nice balance of old Asian and modern style. Kinda perfect really, being close to the edge of the district meant it fit in with the old style that Kabukicho was more prone to and the modern parts of Edo as well.

"A little bit old world, yet remodelled to suit the life I've grown accustom to." Sonya praised" You have indeed out done yourself Revon." He chuckled darkly.

"You haven't even seen what they've done with the interior yet." He offered his arm to the smaller vampire and she slipped her hand around his elbow. "Shall we? The others are waiting to greet their new Prince." She dipped her head in compliance and the two started toward the entrance languidly. Hijikata found it strange and almost irritating that these creatures who were capable of such speed, sometimes moved at the pace of snails.

Sonya suddenly turned back with sharp speed, startling him. "Would you like the tour, Hijikata Toshiro Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi?" He frowned at the long ass way she referred to him. It made him wonder if he was being mocked, but if so she showed no indication, an annoyingly familiar trait of those features he though, thinking of a certain sadist.

"No," he replied to her inquiry. "I have other things I have to get too."

"Next time then?" she persisted. Hijikata wasn't sure how to respond so he simply nodded and raised his hand in farewell.

He made his way back to the remaining patrol car and as he pulled the door handle, Revon's smooth snake voice called out to him. "We'll see you soon." Hijikata looked back over his shoulder, ever present scowl deepening, but the two were already heading toward the building.

God he hoped not. He got into the car and left the entire weird experience in the dust.

* * *

"It's rude to look into other people's minds without asking Sonya." Revon reprimanded ruefully, the corners of his lips curling into a sly smile. "The poor unsuspecting officer…and he was being such a gentleman." He cooed with sarcasm, "It pains me to see my sister acting so underhanded…have I influenced you so much?"

Sonya giggled with a playful grin and shrugged. "Now what was it you like to say about curiosity?"

"It killed nothing that wasn't a cat." He answered boldly, "so?"

She frowned slightly. "Unexpectedly complicated." Revon held out his hand keenly but she shook her head in refusal. "I didn't get much it was only a brief touch."

He narrowed his eyes not liking that she was withholding information from him, no matter how little it may be. Sonya always went through periods of mistrust and he hated it. In his mind it's always been just the three of them against the universe, him, her and Leona. But now that they were finally going to be reunited after all these years, Sonya was against it, against him! He wondered if she suspected his plan to use the Shinsengumi and that's why she was holding out on him. It made the vampire want to know even more, thinking it could be something he could use, but he knew not to push.

Sonya took down her long hair and sprawled on the large canopy bed, one of the few things furnishing the large suite. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Very comfortable" she complimented.

He moved to sit at the edge by her waist. "I didn't mean the bed."

She smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek."It's all perfect."

"I live to serve you, my prince." he flourished in a mock bow; she gave a gentle shove to his shoulder before scooting over to make room. He lay down next to her on top of the covers. Studying her out the corner of his eye, he realized all jokes and jests aside, there was truth in what he'd said. Just look at what he'd done so far, though coming back to this planet was indeed his intention, this whole colonising business was for Sonya. He could tell she liked this place; it reminded her of when she was human or something like that... …Why she would want that was beyond him, but she would want for nothing under his watch.

Getting the government to open up to them, now that had been easier then he thought it would be. When one lives for over 500 years it was easy to build a reputation he suspected. The vampire Counsil hadn't liked the idea but, Sonya is trusted among them. Even though he was older, and in all rights should be the one named prince, he had made too many of the Council members angry with him over the years. Rotten old bastards the lot of them.

All in all, things had gone rather smoothly. Perhaps the stars were aligning in his favour. Well good, it made things easier for him; soon he would set his plan in motion, the real reason he came here... he **would** bring them all together again. Sonya was his family; he would always do what was best for her, for them, even if she didn't always agree on his methods. Meeting his gaze she held out her hand in the familiar ritual and he clasped it tightly.

"_I love you Rev."_ Her voice filled his mind and the sincerity of the words echoed around his thoughts. He grinned and answered without opening his mouth.

"_And I you sister."_


	5. Chapter 3:PYP

**Chapter 3:**

**PYP! (Patients Young Padawan, Someday you Will Have a Grand "Luke I am your Father" Moment Too.)**

* * *

...

* * *

"Oi! Shinpachi! Where is Zura these days? I have something for him from Monday Elizabeth."

The young man looked up from Behind the pile of invoices that Gin had told him to organize. "Katsura-San is usually at Ikumatsu's...today's Wednesday so he'll defiantly be there." Gin mumbled his thanks as he put on his famous high boots. "Wait!" Shinpachi yelled, "Today's Wednesday!"

Gin looked at him strangely."You said that already Shinpachi, and I'm not so out of it that I don't even know the day of the week... … …usually" he shook his head and finished pulling on his boots.

"But its Wednesday!" Shinpachi insisted, "you can't go see Katsura!"

Gintoki straightened, razing one brow at Shinpachi. "Oi, Is this some sort of new Gag we're running? I never heard about it. Why don't I understand how it's funny? Did I miss something?"

"No, it's just…" he tried to think of a way to explain without actually explaining anything. How exactly was he supposed to tell him that Tsukuyo, Hana and Disuke would be in the company of Katsura on this particular day of the week? "…its Wednesday…" he finished lamely failing to think of a response.

Gin stared at him with his lifeless eyes unimpressed. "… … …fascinating," he turned and left the apartment leaving Shinpachi behind the desk still trying to reply.

"Fine! Just go then you stupid samurai!" he yelled at the empty room, "I hope you run into your illegitimate children! Then I hope Tsukuyo beats your baby daddy ass, you mop-head bast-" a pillow flew from the closet and hit him square in the face, cutting off his string of curses.

"You're too loud!" Kagura complained rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why are you screaming about Gin-chan and illegitimate babies so early?" she blinked her sky blue eyes a few times seeming to finally process the information. "Wait… …baby?" she looked at Shinpachi confused who face palmed in shame, he had just let the most troublesome person find out the news. Kagura was still seeming to have trouble processing,"… … …huh?"

* * *

Ikumastu didn't know what evil spirit possessed her to allow idiocy personified to continue strutting around her restaurant/house like he owned the place. She wasn't quite sure why Katsura Kotaro insisted on teaching his young pupil here of all places but to be honest, she didn't mind much. In fact she had started looking forward to it every week. She was almost 30 now and still didn't have any children of her own. She guessed that's to be expected since her husband passed away early on in their marriage. She observed Katsura discreetly; she didn't really know what was between them but it was kinda nice. Sometimes that sombre face was actually capable in making her smile, be it by the usual silliness or even on rare occasions, an actual serious side he showed when they were alone together.

A person entered and Ikumatsu put on her best customer service smile "Welcome." Recognizing the woman and her children she greeted them, "Oh Tsukuyo, and little Hana and Di-chan!"

The little boy who could have been his mother's clone frowned and complained in an all too familiar way. "It's not Di-chan, its Disuke." Ikumatsu came out from behind the counter and patted his head affectionately much to his embarrassment.

He brushed her away and bowed formally to Katsura who had come over from the table he had been occupying. "Katsura-sensei"

Katsura laughed and bowed in return. "A lovely greeting my young Padawan, but as a true samurai you must show respect to Ikumatsu-dono as well." He somberly waved his two fingers in front of the boy's face.

Disuke grumbled an apology to the ramen shop owner who was looking at Katsura with distain. "You say samurai, yet seem to think your some kind of Jedi." Ikumatsu was of a mind that he had probably just watched the Starwars movie's for the first time recently.

"At least Jedi's can be girls." Tsukuyo's second child complained darkly.

Katsura looked to the little girl moved."Hana-chan I had no idea you wished to join your brother in learning the way of the samurai!"

The little girl turned her face away from the adoring eyes of the man. "It's not like I want to learn or anything, don't get the wrong idea." she said haughtily.

Ikumatsu couldn't help but smile with gushing adoration, seeing a three and a half year old tsundere who was basically a mini female Gintoki was just **way too cute**! "She still having trouble expressing herself?" she asked Tsukuyo.

The woman shrugged seemingly indifferent. "She's fine with me so I don't know what to do about it." Ikumatsu motioned for the woman to have a seat as she began preparing something for them all to eat.

Katsura and Disuke slipped away upstairs where Katsura was to prattle on about history and the way of the samurai, Ikumatsu was sure the idiot was filling the boy's head with nonsense half the time. Although sometimes he told Disuke stories about the old days, when he fought in the war alongside Gintoki and his other comrades, or of when they were all growing up together. He usually saved that for when Hana was around as well. The little girl was staring longingly at the door that led to the rest of the house.

"You can go up if you like." She said as she placed bowls down before them. The girl only harrumphed and dug into her ramen causing the two women to share a look and shake their heads.

Ikumatsu took advantage of her slow business to chat at length with Tsukuyo. Their friendship had come fast, the two women seemed too have quite a bit in common and got along swimmingly.

Before all that much time had passed, Disuke came back down with a spring in his step. "We're going mom! Uncle Katsura said he would finally get me a practice sword!"

"It's not Uncle Katsura its Katsura-sensei." Corrected the man slightly behind the exited boy. Tsukuyo smiled at her son as he frolicked to the entrance way.

"Careful" Ikumatsu called out "watch where you're going!" but her warning fell on deaf ears as he bounded out the door and sure enough bumped into someone. Katsura followed blocking her view of the person.

"Oi! Watch yourself brat."

Wait a minute, that lazy lilting way of saying such rude things without anger, she recognized that voice. It made her halt in wiping a glass that was in her hand. She looked at Tsukuyo whose eyes had gone wide staring toward the entrance.

The surprised voice of Katsura confirmed their suspicions. "Oh, Gintoki!"

* * *

**Slight rewind:**

This place never changes, mused the silver haired samurai as he strolled the winding familiar streets of the town he considered home. That old bat had even yelled at him about back due rent! … …He should probably pay her now, before he blew all his money at the gambling parlors that still seemed to call out his name. The congested roads still were the roaming grounds of thugs, hosts, obnoxious shopkeepers, transvestites and of course let us not forget the homeless Madao's…

… …Speaking of which… Gintoki spotted a familiar face at one of those portable restaurant bars. "Oi if it isn't Hasegawa-san!"

The man looked up from the food he was currently frying, surprise written all over his face. "G-Gin-san!?" The samurai gave him a fox grin as he sat down at the bar. "Don't you even think about it!" Cried the old man in a panic. "Over these past few years I've come to realise all my misfortune is all your fault, come near me now and you'll jinx me again just as I'm starting to find my feet!"

"Now, that's not the adult thing to do, pushing the blame on others like that," Gin mumbled as he stole a drink from behind the counter. "I thought we were something like friends once."

"When it suited you." He muttered stealing back the bottle, before he could pour himself a shot. The insult went unnoticed as Gin produced a few bills and Hasegawa poured the shot with a sigh. "Still haven't improved your habits huh? It's not even noon yet."

"I don't want to hear that from a madao like you." Protested the younger man.

"Hey!" Hasegawa complained, "I'll have you know I'm doing alright for myself! I own this cart, and Hatsu lives with me again, she's even been speaking to me almost every day!"

"Almost?" Gin questioned razing one brow, "that's ruff buddy… I mean if she hardly talks to you, you two cats probably never fu-"

"AHHH! GIN-SAN!" Hasegawa howled in embarrassment. "You shouldn't say things like that! There is a more romantic way of referring to that when you're a married man! And you don't have to remind me you know… you're going to make this old man cry in frustration." Gintoki banged his fist on the counter top.

"Oi don't talk to me about frustration!" he flopped onto the table dramatically, "At least you have a wife, the universe just hates naturally wavy hair I tell you! I'm sure I would be popular otherwise!" Hasegawa laughed heartily at Gintoki's antics, but the samurai's mind had suddenly drifted away from the silly dribble of a few seconds ago.

He thought, as he often did, of his night spent in Yoshiwara entangled with a certain beautiful blonde.** She** seemed to like his hair at the time, just remembering the feeling of her fingers running through it sent shivers down his spine.

"I didn't know you wanted a wife Gin-san." Hasegawa's sudden words dragged Gintoki from his fantasies. He looked up at the man who was staring at him curiously.

It's not like he really wanted one right now or anything, he never even thought about it really. It's just…what a person does…you get married, have lots of kids, grow old and die surrounded by even more grandkids. "Well I guess… ..." He replied lamely.

Hasegawa rubbed his goatee in thought, "I'm trying to picture it…Sakata Gintoki a family man…" suddenly his eyes lit up as he pounded his fist down on his open palm. "Oh yeah that reminds me." Gintoki hummed in question and the man responded in wonder. "I've seen this little girl around town a few times, she's the spitting image of you I swear it's so weird!"

"Well that's unfortunate for her." Gin responded half-heartedly, at this point he was only half listening to the old man. He downed his shot and started to get to his feet, remembering his original plans to seek Zura.

"I think her mom is that beauty I've seen around you a few times, you know the one…what's her name…" Gintoki just muttered a goodbye leaving the stall. "heh heh you didn't do anything naughty did you Gin-san? I'm kinda jealous…. … …oh hey!" The old man, finally noticing that Gin had left, called out rude things to the silver retreating figure.

* * *

**Back to present:**

Gintoki looked down at the child who he had bumped into dazed, caching the kid's eye he halted. He knew those eyes, those shifting purple, blue and gray eyes twinkling with flecks of starlight. They occupied his every fantasy, and seeing them right now, framed by that shock of blonde bangs, when he had just been startled from the midst of one was disorienting to say the least.

He heard himself reprimand the child gently without knowing how he made himself speak. "Oi! Watch yourself brat." The child looked at him stunned, like Gin had just slapped him. Come on, Gintoki thought, it couldn't have hurt that bad. But now he wished he had asked if the kid was ok instead of retorting crudely.

"Oh, Gintoki!" the familiar voice of Zura called his attention and he was finally able to cease his scrutiny of the child's enchanting eyes.

"Zura…"he managed to mumble, "I've been looking for you." The little boy, for Gintoki now noticed he was in fact a boy, didn't move a muscle. As if Gin was medusa herself, and his gaze had turned the poor kid to stone.

"Well would you look who you ran into Disuke!" the long haired man exclaimed at the little boy. "It's is your father! Sakata Gintoki!"

Gintoki couldn't help but let bubbling laughter burst out from him. "Oi Zura, don't make strange jokes." He shook his silver head in disbelief. "Seriously, the hell is with everyone today? Your brains all turn to mush while I was away?" He pushed past his stammering friend leaving the stone boy in his wake and murmured, "Though, **your** brain was always like that."

Gintoki entered the ramen shop; apparently the stone sickness was contagious, because Gintoki found himself immobilized as he saw who occupied a counter chair. Stupidly enough the first thought that ran through his head was that Tsukuyo was still just as pretty as always, and that her hair looked longer. Dimly he registered Ikumatsu's presents but mostly his eye was drawn to the small silver unruly head and the little body that went with it. She turned slowly and he saw his own features reflected back at him. Looking into those lazy crimson eyes, he knew, every small detail just came together and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt...

_Gintoki flipped her to the futon so their positions were switched Tsukuyo grinned up at him liking the change of attitude_

"… …_Goodbye Gintoki" her voice was the same as usual but he thought he heard a small break_

"_Good to be back Gintoki?" he raised his glass to meet Otose's, smiling as they clinked together._

"_Good to be back." he replied, they each took a swig of their respective drinks and Otose gave him a pointed look._

"_You might want to hold off on that statement till you know all the facts."_

_"But its Wednesday!" Shinpachi insisted, "you can't go see Katsura!" Gintoki straightened, razing one brow at Shinpachi._

"_Oi, Is this some sort of new Gag we're running? I never heard about it. Why don't I understand how it's funny? Did I miss something?"_

"_No, it's just…its Wednesday…"_

"_I'm trying to picture it…Sakata Gintoki a family man…" suddenly his eyes lit up as he pounded his fist down on his open palm. "Oh yeah that reminds me." Gintoki hummed in question and the man responded in wonder. "I've seen this little girl around town a few times, she's the spitting image of you I swear it's so weird!" _

"_Well that's unfortunate for her." Gin responded half-heartedly,_

"_Well would you look who you ran into Disuke! This is your father! Sakata Gintoki" _

"Mom, is that him? Is that why he looks like me?" Gintoki was having a hard time focusing his thoughts but he heard the little girl's question that was clearly directed at Tsukuyo.

"Y-yes" she managed to sputter, "yes, that's him…Sakata Gintoki…your…" her eyes bored holes into his as he met her gaze "your…father."

He had put the pieces together himself but hearing it out loud was overwhelming. Those eyes, her eyes, looking at him with such shock and panic was the last thing he saw before he passed out, right there on the restaurant's floor.

* * *

Tsukuyo didn't know how she had expected the inevitable meeting to go down, but it sure as hell wasn't like this! Here in this place, without any kind of warning or time to prepare herself, she defiantly hadn't expected Gintoki to faint.

Tsukuyo stared at his sleeping form on the futon that her, Katsura, and Ikumatsu had dragged him into with great difficulty. She sat next to him below the window smoking her pipe, contemplating what exactly to say when he woke. A warm breeze blew in rustling his mop of silver hairs. Automatically she reached out to brush the locks from his forehead. She paused in her action, realizing this wasn't her daughter's face she was now cupping in her palm. She had just done it so many times before that it seemed natural…but this was Gintoki.

He picked this moment to start rousing himself from slumber. She started to pull her hand away but not quick enough, he blinked at her fully conscious. Her hand still hovered suspiciously close to his face. Tsukuyo made a split second decision and slapped him with a loud crack. "Ow!" he cried sitting up abruptly

"Good now you're awake" she stated calmly.

He glared at her as he rubbed his cheek."I was awake before you slapped me!"

She just took a long drag off her pipe, blowing the smoke out in his face. "Were you?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He made a face as he waved aside the plume but didn't cough or gag. "Oi! Don't lie, you did that on purpose, Oi!"

"Now why would I do that?" Tsukuyo questioned, than answered herself. "Maybe I just thought you deserved it." They both grew quiet.

"Did you know?" Gintoki finally asked solemnly, not looking at her. Tsukuyo waited for him to elaborate. "Before I left…did you know? That you were…" he didn't finish but he didn't have too.

Well she wasn't about to lie to his face, so she replied simply. "Yes."

A slightly pained expression flickered across his face, and then it turned to one of almost anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" the hurt and hostility in his voice surprised her. It had never really occurred to her that leaving him in the dark would leave reason for resentment, but now that she thought about it…she guessed it did.

For four years she thought **she** was the one who had all the reasons to be vengeful, but…well whatever! Maybe it wasn't quite justifiable but she was still a little miffed at him… …Though seeing Gintoki so dejected and serious was weighing on her.

Tsukuyo tried to steer the conversation down a more light banter path. "Oh I told you," He was about to protest but she talked over him "I may not have said it directly but you should have read between the lines and figured it out."

"How could anyone figure that out?" Gintoki questioned, his mood already seeming to brighten, "you blatantly told me that I should go, that it was a 'good opportunity' as you said"

"Shit, I don't know!" she shrugged "from my subtle 'hey I'm hav'n your babies' vibe or whatever."

"Why can't you just say what you mean?"

"A woman never says what she means."

"Gaahh! That's such a pain!" he bellowed as he tugged his own hair.

"You want to talk about pain?" she asked challengingly, "try a 17 hour dry birth labour, one baby after the other with no epidural!" Silence fell over them again and she gave him a crooked grin. Suddenly they both erupted in a small fit of laughter, neither quite knowing why.

Once it subsided Tsukuyo grew serous again. "Look Gintoki I know I should have told you, and honestly I couldn't tell you why I didn't," she paused, but he just sat on the futon waiting patiently, knowing she had more to say. "I don't need anything from you that you don't want to give, and those two will be just fine with me…" he sucked in his breath but still said nothing. "That said, I'm not some heartless bitch who would deny my kids the right to know their own father," The word sounded strange on her tongue and she could tell from the grimace on Gin's face he found it odd too. "But if you want to be a part of their lives then you area **part **of their lives. **Permanently**!" She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt as he gave a startled cry. "They are my heart and soul so if you flake out or break their hearts in **any **way…I swear to **god** Sakata Gintoki I'll make you **wish** I skewered you with a real Kunai the day we met **do you understand me**!?"

Gintoki nodded sombrely, hands raised in surrender "I do" he replied, "and I do, want to be a part of their lives, that is…"

Tsukuyo let him go and took another puff of her pipe, studying him. Even though she had warned him so harshly she knew Gintoki was the kind of person that once he said he would do something, he did it with the upmost conviction, even for a stranger. This was his own flesh and blood, his **only** flesh and blood actually, just like her.

After a few minutes of silence Gin looked over at her quizzically "What the hell is an epidural?" she could only shake her head.


	6. Chapter 4:Skank

**Chapter 4**

**Cover Your Stomach Skank!**

* * *

...

* * *

"Oh how could you Gin-chan!" Kagura cried dramatically, "You did such things to me knowing there was another woman back home waiting for you!" She covered her face in shame, "was it just some game to you? Was making sure I could never be married nothing but some cruel pastime?" She flopped back onto the couch, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. "Oh mommy in heaven, please forgive the whoring ways of this no longer sweet and innocent morsel!"

Gintoki, who was lounging on the opposite couch, looked up from behind his jump at the currently cleaning Shinpachi. He pointed a finger at Kagura. "Shinpachi, what the hell is that?"

Shinpachi considered the girl who was banging her fists and feet against the couch in theatrical sobs. "Lately she's been doing nothing but watching four years' worth of dramas that my sister recorded for her."

Gintoki eyed her skeptically. "Well I think it rotted her brain"

Kagura, having ceased her antics, peeked out from behind her long ginger pigtail. It was strange Gin-chan seemed more like himself then he had in the last four years, she wondered… was it because of Tsukky? She smiled somewhat sadly to herself. If she was honest Gin-chan had probably been her first crush. Her childish mind had taken his brotherly affection for her, and dreamed up something more. She had never told him, thinking that he would tell her not to make him out as some incestuous pedophile, which she now knew he would be totally justified in thinking. But still, even though Kagura was completely over her crush, and the thought that she had ever even had one in the first place was odd, seeing him happy over a woman filled her with nostalgia.

She sat up abruptly. "When can I meet them Gin-chan? I always wanted to be an auntie!" she bounced up and down with excitement and grabbed her chest. "Look how much bigger they are I really think milk could come out this time!"

Shinpachi looked at the girl aghast and a little red in the face. "Ka-Kagura-chan! A lady shouldn't say stuff like that!" then he turned toward Gin. "You were supposed to take the time in space to raise her better!"

"Oi Kagura," Gin chimed in calmly, "they're not babies so they don't eat like that no more."

Kagura frowned slightly dejected, then quickly brightened. "But I still get to meet them right?" the samurai sighed putting his jump on the table and sat up.

"Tsukuyo said something about arranging a…play date…for tomorrow." Gintoki made a face as he said the words 'play date' as if he couldn't quite believe he was actually saying things like that.

Kagura whooped in rejoice. "I can come too right?" she moved over beside him eyes big and watering "Please Gin-chan! Say I can come!?"

Gintoki just pushed her aside and picked his jump back up. "I never said you couldn't did I?"

Smiling wide she hopped over to the closet to grab her umbrella. "Where are you off to?" questioned Shinpachi, "Gin-san said it was tomorrow."

"Stop being such a house wife Shinpachi." Kagura snapped perhaps a little too harshly. She was just kinda pissed that he had met the twins already. "I'm just going to say hi to all my old friends." And maybe she would sit for a while on her favorite spot at the bridge for old time sake. With that and a quick wave, she was off.

* * *

Sougo stared at the water not really seeing anything. It had been a couple of days since he'd met the vampire Sonya but he was still a little shaken. Kondo had told him to take a few days of leave in case the vampire ambassadors still needed the Shinsengumi for something. Kondo had said it would be best for him if he wasn't there…or something like that.

But Sougo kinda wanted to be there, the captain couldn't help this urge that was growing inside him to march right up to the hotel and demand to see her. If he was going to rip her apart for being a demon wearing his sister's face, or simply collapse into her arms glad to have something to cling to, he hadn't quite decided yet. Maybe it would be some kinda combination of the two. All he really knew was that this "time off" thing wasn't working all that well. In fact, it was driving him a little crazy. He desperately needed to see some blood flow or at least cause some serious hurt.

"che! You're in the same damn place I left you."

Well what do you know? Sougo thought, his wish would soon be granted. He grimaced sadistically, turning toward the familiar voice. "Chi-" he froze mid-word, suddenly immobile, as he looked up at what use to be the little girl he spared with.

Instead he found a shapely young woman, milky skin in contrast with her tight red dress that exposed her midriff, flowing hair long and glossy, shaded by her usual purple umbrella. "-na" he breathed out the other syllable hardly audible

"What's the matter huh?" she declared, strutting gracefully toward him, using the ledge as her own personal balance beam. "Couldn't find the motivation to move? I mean I know you cop-er pigs are useless but come on!"

He was still a little stunned and couldn't seem to get his mouth working for even one of the brilliant comebacks that flitted though his head.

"Or maybe you were just waiting for me all this time!" she exclaimed pointing, "I've told you before that your affections are disgusting and not well received." She spit very unladylike into the water below.

He was finally able to snap out of it, and see the same wretched creature he knew under its new pretty wrapping. "I'm sorry but I don't remember declaring any feelings for a bitch whore like you." He stated, ducking under the flurry of purple as she took a swing at him.

"WHORE!?" she howled in fury. "Just who are you calling a whore?" He thought it was pretty damn obvious and didn't beg repeating but she wasn't waiting for his response anyway. "I'm a good girl I am! I might make dirty jokes and I may or may not have seen the shogun in less than his underpants once or twice, but Gin-chan said those things didn't count against me!" throughout her rant Kagura was trying desperately to punch a hole through the evasive Captains head.

"Fine" he said in mock surrender. "Then cover up your stomach, skank." please, its distracting. He added silently, eyeing her toned abdomen.

She looked down at herself suddenly bringing up her umbrella and unfurling it to cover herself from shoulders to knees."Pervert." She spat eyeing him apprehensively.

"Cum slut." He retorted childishly starting the insult war.

"Sadistic letch!"

"Ginger!"

"Baby face!"

He snorted, like she could talk, but he just continued with his offence. "Beast!"

"Shitty bastard!"

"Lowly vagrant!"

"Homosapien!"

Sougo raised his eyebrow at that one. Did she just insult him by calling him a fancy word for human? He sucked in air to shout out his newest jib, but he seemed to have breathed in some dust, and broke out in an embarrassing fit of coughing instead.

Kagura just pointed and laughed evilly and boisterously from her gut.

Glaring daggers Sougo wondered if he was developing some kind of spring allergy, this wasn't the first time he'd had a case of the coughs lately. Finally he was starting to regain composer of himself when all of the sudden he wasn't. A racking fit of hacking unexpectedly doubled him over and it was a miracle he didn't fall on his ass. Kagura had stopped laughing stunned. The attack subsided and he straightened, his eyes widened, as he stared stupefied at the hand that had been covering his mouth.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

He clamped his fist closed, dropping it to his side, he glanced back at Kagura. He was startled to find the girl had jumped down from her perch and was standing beside him looking concerned.

"Of course not." He replied quickly, "an alien is next to me polluting the air with her poison words that cut deep into this police man's heart."

Kagura's eyes narrowed as the realization that the fit had been an act dawned on her, which was exactly what he wanted her to think. She hopped back onto the banister and sat down, throwing a cold look at him over her shoulder. "Well then **you** can leave cause **I** an't"

Okita made sure no visible relief showed on his face as he turned away from her. "Please fall into the river and drown." He called out in parting.

After he had walked what he felt was enough distance away, he slowly lifted and unclenched his fist. "That can't be good" he mumbled to himself, studying the crimson speckled palm. Ironically enough he had gotten his wish, he had asked to see some of the ruby substance flow today…but no, it was never a very good sign when a person started coughing up blood.

* * *

From the top window where he gazed down at the world Revon made out the tinny figure of the Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshiro. "Do you have it?" he asked. The Vampire behind him handed a file over his shoulder, Rev took it without tuning. Flipping it open he scanned the information checking for any mistakes or slip ups. Most of it was actually true, after all the best lies were those intertwined flawlessly with truth. Only difference was, the girl who had done all these things was already dead, and the new one was still human.

"Perfect." he hummed turning his head slightly, and giving the underling a nod. "You know what to do." The vampire bowed low and took his leave.

Revon fixed his glowing orbs once more on the police man making his way up the front stairs. Sonya didn't want him doing anything to upset the law of this town, and unfortunately that included stealing away humans. looking down at the file, his lips curled into a sly grin. Well if he couldn't take her without upsetting the police, then why not just let the police bring her to him.

* * *

The doors of the hotel opened into a grandly furnished casino. Hijikata let his gaze sweep over the room, he felt like the lamb that had just entered the lion's den. Scattered thinly throughout the crowd of gamblers were glowing pairs of red eyes that all turned to him as he walked in. he was beginning to regret coming alone.

"Vice-Comander." The voice, followed by the figure of a man, was suddenly in front of him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but thankfully was able to keep composed. Hijikata was bad with things popping out at him. The man stooped so lowly, the vice-chief wasn't sure if it was supposed to be respectful or disrespectful. "This way if you please, Sir."

He followed the vampire to a private elevator but instead of pressing one of the many buttons the vampire passed one of his key cards across the scanner then started away toward the closing doors. Hijikata grabbed at the vampire's arm who looked startled at the contact. "Aren't you coming? I don't know where I'm supposed to go" the officer asked slightly panicked.

The Vampire patted his hand before removing it. "Don't worry. This will take you right up to the prince's suite." The metal doors slid closed and the elevator jumped to life.

Hijikata sighed heavily, yeah no worries all right, fucking Hakuna Matata. As if…Why was he even here? He'd really hoped that he would never have to associate with these creatures ever again, specifically the one drawing closer with every floor he ascended. Yet here he was, answering her beck and call. Perhaps subconsciously he wanted to see her again, just to see face, even if it wasn't exactly the one he longed for.

Rubbing his eyes and slapping his cheeks trying to make himself more alert, Hijikata thanked god that at least there was none of that tacky music playing. Abruptly the elevator came to a halt and the shiny doors slid open smoothly, revealing a large open room furnished rather lavishly in a western style.

Hijikata blinked, making sure he was seeing straight before stepping in hesitantly. He scanned the room; everything was white, white walls, white tile, sitting chairs, rugs, even a white grand piano in the corner to his right. The far wall however was made up entirely of large windows looking out over the night city scape. As for occupants….well there weren't any.

"The hell?" he mumbled in frustration. He considered just leaving but duty bound him. Spotting a door to his left and not really being a man of inaction he made his way over and rapped gently on the wood.

"Enter." The soft yet commanding voice was familiar yet foreign; he could do nothing but obey.

Sliding open the door apprehensively Hijikata entered, the still completely white, but much more sparse room, stomach dropping as the white canopy bed and its white drapes came into view. Sonya, the vampire ruler, was sprawled on top of the White sheets, wearing nothing but a black thin silk camisole that barely came down to her mid-thy. She was like a stain of ink on a blank sheet of paper that he couldn't help but stare at.

Hijikata could feel his face heating knowing before she spoke that she had not been expecting him at the door. "Rev, you know I don't like waking so early in the evening, why do you insist on-" she cut herself off and finally looked up at the man who had entered her room. Realizing it wasn't her brother, She bolted upright stunned. "Hijikata-san…uh…what are you doing here?"

That's what I damn well want to know he thought, but instead he averted his gaze politely. "A message was sent to the Shinsengumi…it said you needed so speak with me," he replied.

"Message?" confusion colored her voice but he didn't look up. He heard the ruffle of sheets as she slid off her bed and the pad of her feet on the cold tile, making their way to a different corner of the room. At the swish of fabric, indicating she was pulling on something a little less reveling, (at least he hoped so) he felt his face heat again. Somehow just hearing the sounds was almost worse; his mind's eye was still painting a clear picture of her movements for him.

"Yes." He confirmed trying to distract himself, "The Shinsengumi isn't around for running errands, but I was assured that this matter was of upmost importance." Obviously not if the Prince didn't know about it, Hijikata really had no tolerance for pranks like this.

"I'm sorry" she replied coming back into view wrapped in a long robe, covering up her indecency. "I heard nothing about it, it's not my intention to trouble you sir, as we are indeed very capable of looking after our own." She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. He'd thought it was long before, but now that it was all down, it fell like golden silk threads down to her waist. "In fact I must insist," She continued, "that if you ever to come across any of my kind on the wrong side of the law, that you come to me directly. We have very harsh punishments I assure you."

Hijikata believed it, looking into her face just then. It was strange, he had spent little to no time at all around Sonya, yet he already was beginning to notice just how different she really was from Mitsuba. But even still…though he knew she was different, and despite the wrongness of her eyes, Hijikata could not seem to hold on to his agitation toward her. This was so unfair…

"Whatever, I'm here now…" he mumbled rubbing at the back of his head. "Was it someone else who called me here then?"

"Indeed." Hijikata turned sharply at the sudden other voice.

Sonya frowned at her brother. "Revon…I might have guessed."

The dark vampire chuckled at the venomous looks both other parties where giving him. "Come now Vice-Commander," he said gesturing away from the bedroom and into the outer space, "we needn't trouble the prince with everything, let's leave her to her rest shall we? She is so grumpy in the early evenings after all."

Hijikata looked back at Sonya who after staring hard at her brother met his gaze. "Very well then," She hummed giving them permission to go, as she turned back to her bed.

Honestly Hijikata would rather not, but he would also really like to get back to headquarters and get some sleep, so the sooner this was over the better. He remained silent, following the vampire out.

"Here." Revon said, picking up a file from a mini table beside the lazy-boy, handing it to him. "I called you here about this. I took the liberty of having it translated for you."

"And this would be?" Hijikata asked opening the file and leafing through it, the first page held a picture of a woman…somewhat familiar in the back of his mind somewhere, to dim to really register. Other pages carried detailed reports that he wouldn't get into reading right now.

"This," Revon elaborated, "is a wanted criminal from our world that was spotted here in the city."

Hijikata looked up surprised, closed the folder and tried handing it back to the vampire. "Your Prince just asked me to let you handle your own kind."

He smirked in that snaky way of his, "Well therein lays the problem," he stalked over to what looked like a mini fridge, pouring himself a thick red substance that Hijikata had the sickening feeling he knew exactly what it was. "You see Vice-Commander, Leona is human."

"Human." The officer repeated dumbly, still eyeing the vampire's glass with disgust.

"Quite," he replied in frustration, "and as such she will most likely move around during the day where we, unfortunately cannot follow."

Hijikata sighed, clearly seeing the predicament. "And when we find her?" he asked.

The vampire leered in a way that made Hijikata's spine crawl. "Bring her here of course."

* * *

Well at least Sonya knew Rev had done a good job on the walls, she couldn't hear anything! No matter… she would make him tell her about this little meeting later, but right now, she was too sleepy to care all that much.

Although, waking up to Hijikata Toshiro had been a nice surprise. Sonya had dreamed about him a few times since she'd touched his hand and realized that Jade's earth incarnation, was his diseased lover. It was ridiculous she knew but she just couldn't help herself, she and Jade had always fancied the same men before and Sonya liked the way his dark hair fell into his sea blue eyes. She even liked his crude mannerisms, and just the thought of ripping off that uniform of his made her teeth ach… …She really shouldn't objectify him so much, it was indecent and he was human after all.

Simply to stop thinking about the police officer, she turned her mind to another human, her human! She could feel him so much stronger then she ever had in the last four years, and she knew he was here on earth again. She wanted to go see him, all she had to do was follow her link and she would be able to find him. But perhaps that would be strange…after all; he didn't really know who she was despite her own maternal feelings. They had met once before briefly, but he may not even remember her. Seeking him out with her mind she searched his feelings…

He was conflicted…he had recently found out he was a father…. A father!? Sonya dug deeper, closing her eyes in concentration. She saw them, the little faces of her (something like) grandchildren. She smiled, but then she saw who their mother was.

Sonya's red eyes snapped open. She couldn't go to him tonight, Rev would notice, and maybe have her followed. If there was one thing she never wanted it was Revon to meat Gintoki…Especially now! He would most surely kill him on the spot…

unless…

unless Sonya could trust him with her very life…


	7. Chapter 5:Party

**_AN:_**

**_Hey hoe, so like I promised here's a plot point summery for those that didn't want to re-read…let's see… hope I don't forget anything…_**

**_Gerard's name is now Revon, he and Sonya are not nearly as old as I had made them before, Sonya is now in her late 200's and Revon is now in his late 500's. Why? Because if they were really 2000, 3000, they wouldn't give two shits about humans and could F'ing wreck anyone!_**

**_There's a scene of Revon and Sonya walking through Yoshiwara, when he first see's Tsukuyo._**

**_I cut out some useless Cain spiel that Sonya talks about._**

**_The Gintoki x Tsukuyo love scene is longer, (you know you'll go back to read that bit! Lol)_**

**_A few places where I think I was trying to refer back to the real story, but it was like I had totally forgotten what had actually happened at the part of the story I was referring too, have been fixed._**

**_Whatever the hell Sonya was talking about on the space ship about some doppelganger shit has been trashed._**

**_It's revealed that Revon and Leona's relationship was very up and down. And he even mutilated her. (he cut out her vocal cords with his crazy space knife so she couldn't heal it)_**

**_ (A small thing but…) Tsukuyo doesn't cry after talking on the phone with Gintoki cuz it was too out of character._**

**_It is assumed that Tsukuyo really is the reincarnation of Leona, and it is also revealed that when human Sonya once had a twin sister named Jade, who Sonya assumes was reborn as Mitsuba on earth._**

**_Whatever that stuff Sonya was saying at the end of chapter 4 about how she would keep Gin safe was scrapped because it was stupid…well what I have now is still pretty stupid too, but it's in this chapter so you can decide for yourselves._**

**_(basically Sonya has stopped prattling on about useless shit.)_**

**_Neway's it had just all around better descriptions when it came to my oc's_**

**Chapter 5**:

**When you party go all out! There's a 100% chance you'll regret it in the morning!**

* * *

...

* * *

Kagura: "are you nervous?"

Gintoki: "Very"

Shinpachi: "Well that's to be expected… … …wait WHAT'S WITH THIS HALF ASSED WRITING STILE?"

Gintoki: "What? We do this all the time."

Kagura: "Ya the readers can just picture the Yorozuya like always."

Shinpachi: "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! WE'RE NOT EVEN AT THE YOROZUYA!"

Gintoki: "ah, but the author is lazy…it was really only a matter of time before something like this happened. This is the first real update in almost a year you know?"

Kagura: "I mean its only to be expected, with lame ass characters like you two around all the time. There are simply no decent people in this story at all"

Catharine: "BITCH! EVERY STORY NEEDS A MOE CAT-EARED CHARACTER!"

Zura: "it's not Zura its Katsura!"

Elizabeth: … … …

Otose: "Oi Kagura, if you don't take that back I'll double your rent."

Shinpachi: I'M VERY SORRY! I APOLOGIGE FOR HER!"

Otae: "oh Kagura-chan I know you didn't mean me right?"

Kagura: "of course not big-sis, just the men are useless!"

K-san: "it's not K-san its Zura!-oh wait I mean, KATSURA!"

Ikumatsu: "why do you even speak?"

Gintoki: "Oi…"

Tama: "ah Gintoki-sama, you look distressed do you need something?"

Gintoki: "No… …I'm just wondering…WHY THE HELL YOU'RE ALL HERE!?"

Everyone stopped unpacking the picnic and looked at him in question, like they were aghast that he would even ask such a thing. This was ridiculous, the silver samurai thought. Tsukuyo would be here any minute now with the twins, that were amazingly enough, his children! …That still sounded just wrong…but whatever! He didn't want their first impression of him to be this crazy rabble!

"Well," Otose answered, "we figured we could double your welcome home party, with your welcome to fatherhood party."

"Well thanks." He said sarcastically, plopping down on the blanket next to Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Don't worry Gin-chan!" Kagura chimed, popping her fist to her chest. "Everything's always so much more fun if there are lots of people!"

"And don't be ungrateful," scolded Ikumastu, "I specifically closed up shop and brought all this food for today!"

"I simply came to laugh at you," Otae said, just a bit too sweetly for the harsh words that came out, "and to console the poor women who had to endure you on top of her of course."

Shinpachi spewed out his drink like a whale blows out water. "S-S-S-S-SISTER!" he stuttered, going a deep shade of red. "Why would you say such a thing?"

Actually…Gintoki mused; Tsukuyo had been the one on top half the time, but his male pride would never let him admit that out loud. He sighed in resignation, there was no controlling these people, no matter how hard he made Shinpachi try.

Just then Katsura made an exited noise through his mouthful of food and pointed. Beside him Elizabeth held up a sign, promptly smacking the long haired samurai in the face. 'They're here!' it read with and arrow pointing in the same direction as, the currently writhing on the ground, Katsura had been.

Tsukuyo was wearing her regular getup and holding onto Hana's hand, who in turn, was holding onto Disuke. "Gintoki." The leader of the Hyakka greeted with a nod. "I see you brought along the whole gang."

"Brought along, is a roundabout way to put it…" He mumbled, "Forced into bringing, is much more accurate."

"Grandma-Tose!" exclaimed the little boy running up and throwing his arms around her. Otose chucked in delight, retuning the hug. He then moved over to the still groaning Katsura, and bowed lowly. "Katsura-sensei." The Boy continued around the circle greeting everyone, Ikumatsu, Shinpachi, Otae, Catharine, Tama…even Elizabeth.

He reached Gintoki and stopped short. The Samurai was trying to smile encouragingly, but wasn't quite pulling it off, his eye twitched, and he looked more irritated than anything else. The boy shuffled his feet staring hard at the ground. Suddenly he stood up poker straight, and put his right hand to his forehead in salute. "SIR! I'VE BEEN TRAINING HARD, AND HOPE TO BECOME A PATRIOT JUST LIKE YOU SOMEDAY SIR! TOGETHER I'M SURE WE CAN OVERTHROW THE GOVERNMENT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'M HIGHLY TRAINED BY KATSURA- SENSEI AT EVADING THE LAW, SIR!"

Gintoki promptly hopped over the child, and gave his **supposed** best friend, a flying kick to the face. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING MY KID ZURA!?"

Katsura cried out in pain, while Shinpachi and Catherin howled in surprize, Kagura, Otae, and Tama applauded while Elizabeth held up a 10/10 sign, and Otose handed out drinks like nothing had happened.

Gin ran back to the little boy, dropping to his knees in front of him, gripping his shoulders, "Oi, disregard everything this empty headed fool has told you ok? Overthrowing the government is bad news you hear me!" He glanced back at Tsukuyo desperately, "How could you let this happen?" She gave a shrug, settling down next to Ikumatsu, Hana sitting comfortably in her lap.

Gintoki felt little arms come around his stomach and squeeze tightly. He looked down to see the child clinging to his front, eyes scrunched closed, trying to stop a slow trickle of tears. Gin hesitated half a second, then placed his hand on the boy's soft blond head. "Hey now, maybe you don't have to forget **everything** if it means that much to you."

"D-Daddy." The child wept quietly.

"tch," Gin retuned Disuke's hug with a loose one armed hold, as he scratched his own unruly mop awkwardly. "Looks that way, sorry if you were picturing someone better." As he pulled away from the embrace, Gin looked over at the crowd of fools, watching with those annoying, gooey looking eyes. "Just keep your moe bubbles to yourselves you bastards, this 'ant no shojo manga you hear!"

"He's embarrassed," Kagura laughed behind her hand.

"He's embarrassed." Otae and Tama echoed.

"Since when were you three so close!?" Shinpachi questioned the snickering trio.

Gintoki patted Disuke's head once more as he got to his feet, the little blond wiping away his tears. Gin strode over to Tsukuyo looking down at the figure in her lap. "Well let's see the other one then," he picked up the little girl under her arms, and lifted her to his eye level at arm's length. "Hey, this brat looks just like me!" He moved her up and down like he might toss her in the air, then brought her closer to his face. The girl remained dead pan, never uttering a word or making a noise…Gintoki grit his teeth, "Oi! What's with that vacant expression! Are you ashamed to share my face!?"

"Shitty bastard," she harrumphed.

"Oi! Something pretty terrible just came out of this kid's mouth!"

She turned her head away snorting, small pink patches colouring her cheeks. "It's not like I'm not ashamed, don't be full of yourself."

"Tsundere?" Gin questioned shaking her softly, "My Kid's Tundere? That kinda pisses me off!" Ignoring the laughter around them, he studied the girl closely. "But what's this? ... …why do I find it somehow unbearably adorable? THAT TICKS ME OFF EVEN MORE!"

"Gintoki," Otose cut in, "Give Hana-chan back to her mother, the food's getting cold." Gin obliged the older woman, handing off the child and returning to his seat.

Disuke tugged at his sleeve, "Can I sit by you, f-f-f-father?" the boy had gone beat red. Well at least one of them liked him, Gin thought.

Before he could answer; Kagura flung her arm around Disuke's shoulders. "Don't worry Di-chan your daddy's a Sadist so he'll never say nice things, but he'll be a good daddy, he's kinda like my earth daddy you see, so I know. There are going to be some rough times ahead, as soon as you think you can't bare it anymore, that's when things'll get worse. As long as you keep that in mind, you'll be ok!"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PEP-TALK IS THAT!?" Shinpachi screeched.

Gin promptly smacked the Yato over the back of her head. "Don' tell him strange things. Disuke this is the kind of adult you **don't** want to grow into." The boy nodded vigorously, settling down between them.

The usual madness of this particular group of people then began to ensue, a food battle of epic proportions (Winner: Kagura), an UNO tournament (Winner: Elizabeth), a creative game of Jan-ken/battle royal (Winner: Otae), and a drinking contest (Loser: Tsukuyo…)

"Oi, who said it was a good Idea to let this one drink huh!?" Gintoki complained, as he observed the former courtesan's mean drunken state.

"Hey ya bastard!" she shouted, shaking Elizabeth. "Why don't ya just speak for once eh? That look in yur eye's really pissen' me off, damnit!"

"Oi!" the samurai cried pulling her away before things turned into a fight. "Learn to drink responsibly! You're scarring the brats."

"Ungh?" she gave him a frown before running over to the twins, who were playing tag with Tama and Sadaharu. She then proceeded to snuggle them near to death, causing Gin to howl in alarm. "My sweet little stars, yur daddy's trying to stop all mommy's fun!"

"Ah, mom, you're crushing us." Disuke wheezed.

"Your breath stinks." the blunt little girl added.

But their mother paid them no mind, "ah, Hana-chan, yur hair's so fluffy an' soft! Di-chan yur cheeks are so sq-**woo**-shy! Mommy loves ya!"

What was this? Gintoki had never seen this side of drunk Tsukuyo before… well at least she seemed to be calming down. He looked around at the others, those that weren't passed out, were playing UNO again…or just plain fighting…he honestly couldn't tell. The sun was low on the horizon casting an orange glow on the scene. He glanced back at Tsukuyo and the twins, she had reached her limit and was sinking to the ground on the verge of losing consciousness. Gin ran over and caught the woman before she crushed their kids beneath her.

"Gintoki," she mumbled, slapping his face none too softly, but with no real force. "I didn't know ya had a twin…" her eye's rolled back in her head and she was sleeping soundly before he could say that he didn't.

"What a pain," he complained. Looking up at the twins, he gave them a firm warning. "If you've inherited this woman's alcohol tolerance you two are never drinking, ya hear me?" they nodded sluggishly, Disuke stifling a yawn and Hana rubbing her eyes. "Oi, looks like everyone's down for the count eh?"

"Gintoki-sama," Tama cut in, "I shall take Di-chan and Hana-chan home. You carry Tsukuyo-sama."

"All the way to Yoshiwara?" he questioned, cringing at the long distance. "What a pai-"

"Negative." the robot interrupted, "Yorozuya is much closer we will go there. "She picked up the sleepy children, one under each arm and started for home.

"Oi," Gin called, but she didn't look back. He gazed sceptically at the woman in his arms. What kind of hell was he in for tomorrow if he went along with this plan? He watched the others pack up and head out, a barely walking Katsura had each arm slung around Elizabeth and Ikumatsu as they made for the ramen shop, the Shimura siblings where equally supporting and relying on each other as they zigzagged off in the direction of their house, Otose and Catherin were right behind Tama, steady on their feet even after so much drinking. Gintoki sighed in defeat. "Sadaharu." He commanded. The giant white dog yapped in answer, hefting the sleeping Yato girl onto his furry back and following his master to the Yourzuya.

Gin heard a low murmur as he felt Tsukuyo shift in his grip. He halted, cursing as she started to thrash about minimally, like she was in the midst of a nightmare. "Oi," he hummed softly, gripping tightly, so as not to drop her.

Her eyes cracked open slowly as she looked up at his face, "Gintoki," her voice was bleary…as if perhaps she was still half dreaming. A smile ghosted at her lips, "You're always saving me."

He dimly wondered what sort of dream she'd been having, but that thought vanished as her hand slid around his neck and pulled his face down toward hers.

Fireworks

It felt like fireworks, as their lips connected and their tongues danced briefly. Then too soon, she pulled away. Smirking again as she collapsed onto his shoulder, in now peaceful slumber.

Gintoki heaved a heavy sigh… "This woman," he clicked his tongue and continued on his way. He couldn't help but wonder just what the hell the future held in store for them.

* * *

Click.

Yamazaki lowered the camera, seeing as the target was no longer in range of the focus. "Why is it always them?" he asked himself, taking another bite of his anpan. He scrolled through the secretly taken photos. Somewhere in the middle of the investigation he had gotten sidetracked and started photographing the robotic angel Tama-san! Whatever, what the Vice-Chiff didn't know wouldn't hurt him…Yamakaki scrolled back to the last photo he'd taken… …besides, commander Hijikata would have enough on his plate, he studied the captured lip-lock in awe, he Wondered what the Demon Vice-chief would say…once Yamazaki showed him the woman they were tracking was The Boss's woman.

* * *

Sonya readjusted the hood of her dark cloak that had slipped down as she flitted through the streets. She didn't know why she even bothered with it, if the humans she passed saw anything of her, it was merely a blur of shadows. Arriving at her destination she halted, reading the signs, "Yorozuya Gin-chan" and "Otose's Snack House." She reached out with her mind to see which floor her human was currently on, flitting up the stairs and ringing the bell.

"Wake up, wake up!" she begged, ringing it again and again when no one came. Sonya could not enter a living entity's household, without being invited.

"Shut it!" she heard a lazy sounding voice drawl, "Do you know what time it is? There are people sleeping in here." As he said the last words the door clattered open, revealing Sakata Gintoki clad in his sleep wear.

"Invite me in." she commanded.

He only blinked, looking confused and staring her up and down. "Do I know you?"

Sonya pulled back her cowl, revealing her face. "We've met once before human, my name is Sonya, and I've come here to warn you, you're not safe."

Gintoki's eyes widened, "You…"

"Invite me in." she said again with urgency. He stepped aside to let her passed, she shook her head, "You need to say it."

He rolled his eyes but did as she asked. "Well come in then."

Sonya stalked inside, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Don't worry, I wasn't followed." She reassured him as she retreated deeper into the house.

"I'm much more worried about the crazy vampire lady in my house right now." Gin slurred as he eyed her in suspicion. "What do you want?"

Sonya looked back at him, the darkness not impairing her vision at all. "Want? No I came to help you." It was a little disheartening; Sonya could tap into Ginoki's mind at will, and had one-sidedly made a connection with him. She had hoped that somewhere in his subconscious, he would feel it too, and would at least trust her. "It's about your lover; she's in danger, my brother's-"

Gin started coughing loudly, like he'd choked on his own saliva, "My, what now?"

She frowned in agitation, "The courtesan! The one you-" Sonya cut herself off mid-sentence, talking a sniff of the air. "She's here." She looked at Gintoki who only watched her in confusion, not following. Sonya strode over to the bedroom door sliding it open silently.

"Hey!" he hissed, coming up behind her. The futon, in the small room, was occupied by the woman Sonya once knew in another life as Leona. She was snuggled up closely with the two children that each resembled one of their respective parents. Gintoki closed the door hurriedly. "What are you doing?"

Sonya turned to him somberly. "Do you want to protect her Gintoki? Protect them?"

He stopped his sea of grumbling at her serious tone, searching her eyes for a moment before gazing at the door he was still holding closed. "More than anything." It came out as little more than a whisper.

She put her hand on his arm gently. "Then I'm afraid you're going to have to trust me." As she walked away from the door she told him the full truth. "My brother believes that the woman you know as Tsukuyo, is the reincarnation of his long lost lover Leona Duvwall."

"What?" shock coloured his voice as he took a step toward her. "That's insane!"

"We should sit don't you agree?" They each took up a couch, the moonlight streaming in from the window the only thing lighting their conversation. Sonya continued with her tale, "I assure you, it is no baseless assumption. I knew Leona myself, and the resemblance between the two is more than coincidental."

"But…" he stuttered. "That's impossible."

She could tell Gintoki was having trouble with the thought, "is it?" she questioned him. "Matter can be neither created nor destroyed, it can only be changed." She stated matter of factly, "The universe is always cycling, breaking down, reusing, and recreating. Is it really so hard to think of souls in the same way? Never dyeing, simply being recycled, remade, and reborn. " Gintoki shrugged, giving her a clueless sort of look. She sighed, "the point is, it doesn't matter if you believe it to be true or not, because Revon does, and he will do anything to have her."

"What am I supposed to do?" Gintoki questioned, "The last Vampire I fought, I only won because you gave me your blood."

Sonya sighed, "yes and Revon is much older and therefore much stronger." She reached into her pocket then held out her fist, dropping the necklace charm so it swung like a pendulum from the steel chain. Gintoki watched the six-stared-pentagram sway with interest. "This," Sonya began, "I offer you, as a symbol of all my trust."

"We hardly know each other," he stated, "How can you say that you trust me?"

Sonya pointed to his heart. "I gave you my blood, Sakata Gintoki. We have been connected ever since." He placed his hand on his heart, like maybe there would be a real string there, tying him to her. "The only reason you can't feel it is because you were never aware of it." She held up the necklace again. "But this presents a much deeper connection then even that."

"How do you mean?"

She handed him the necklace so he could study it as she explained. "it's something my Sire once gave to me… …my maker." she expanded at Gin's quizzical look. "It can allow a vampire to share their power with another."

His head snapped up in surprize, "Share? What you mean with me?"

"Yes, but it's not as simple as that." She interceded, "it's dangerous, and not just for you, but for me as well." She paused but Gintoki didn't interrupt again, he was listening intently, waiting for the rest. She reached into her collar pulling out an identical chain, tugging till she reached the pentagram, tracing the lines as she explained. "The star is more accurately seen as two triangles, each one symbolizing a person," she indicated each point of the upright triangle. "Mind, body, and soul. The triangles interlock, signifying trust and the sharing of power, to strengthen both…" She traced the circle around the star. "The circle is life, binding the two who enter the contract together." She looked up at him gravely. "… …you see Gintoki, accept this and you will be able to draw on my vampire strength and speed at will, but it will weaken me as much as you use. Of course I can do the same to you, but I will not. You have to understand that this ritual, though very powerful, has one very detrimental flaw…if one of us dies… …so does the other." She let her heavy words sink in, not saying another thing till he responded.

The Samurai was silent for a long time, inspecting his own necklace, before looking back at the closed bedroom door. He turned toward her once more, clenching the pentagram in his fist with a determined look in his crimson eyes. Sonya knew his answer before he said it. "I'll do it."

She grinned at his courage, "Give me the necklace." Gin held out his hand with the trinket and she grabbed his wrist. "This might hurt a bit." She warned

"Hurt?" he questioned, then cried out in surprize "Oi!"

She bit him shallowly on the palm, then herself. She pressed the two charms in each of their hands, and then grasped his hand firmly palm to palm.

"_**By blood we're bound **_

_**Our spirits wound**_

_**Great Father hear our cry **_

_**Bind us two, till death we die!" **_

A tremor ran through her body starting at their connected hands, she could tell Gintoki felt it too. She pulled her hand free of his, watching as her injuries healed. "You try Gintoki."

He looked at his gash, "What healing it? How?" but even as he thought about wanting to do it, the cut started to close, and Sonya felt the barest trickle of strength flow out of her. "Wholly shit!" the Samurai exclaimed.

Sonya stood from her seat. "I have to hurry back before Revon misses me." She started towards the exit.

"Wait a minute oi!" Gin called following after her. "That's is? You're leaving just like that? I just healed my own fucking hand!" He waved the appendage in her face amazed.

Sonya pulled her necklace over her head and slipped it inside her top. "No Gintoki, that is most certainly not it." He pulled on his own chain, following her lead and tucking it under his cloths. "We are connected now you and I… …I'm not your lover nor are we simply friends, I'm not your mother, sister or child, but we are bound by blood." She pulled up the hood of her cloak, giving him one last parting smile. "It'll never be **"it"** as you say…we are Sanguine Bonded now."


End file.
